Blood Is Blood - Akatsuki
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Vampires and werewolves living together to preserve their species from a war that has almost made them extinct. Its up to two brothers to bring an end to the war! Can they do it? Yaoi
1. Prologue

Blood Is Blood – Prologue

The war had started between the werewolves and the vampires, over two-hundred years ago. The werewolves believed that the vampires were of impure blood and the vampires believed it to be the other way around. So therefore a war had begun, killing each other off for two centuries.

There was one group however, that cared nothing for the war and had banded together in friendship and love. Two brothers had fallen victim to the love of vampires, while they themselves were werewolves. One brother held down the fort while the other traveled the world, searching for threats or just lost souls of werewolf or vampire to take into their family as they saw it.

Although only half brothers they still shared the same blood and the same desire to end the war that they deemed foolish. Over the years the numbers had decreased on both sides. Not many left of either species, but yet no one wanted to surrender. The vampires still hunted the werewolf, like mangy mutts being euthanized, and the werewolf, putting the vampires in the ground as nothing more than mangy humans.

The utter truth was, they were becoming extinct, and for the two brothers nothing mattered more than to try and preserve what they could of both species. But convincing vampires to live in harmony with werewolves was a bit of a stretch. Not to say it couldn't be done.

After all they had managed to bring in a small group of both species already, and so far they had kept their own loves afloat with vampires. This is why they deemed it necessary to do whatever it took to bring both species together.


	2. Chapter 1

Blood Is Blood Ch 1

Pein sat at the desk in his office; he had so much paper work to do, but had really lost his desire to do it. Konan sat on the other side of the desk, watching her boyfriend rub at the back of his neck tiredly. "Want me to rub your shoulders for you?" She asked, suddenly from behind him. He glanced at the chair she had just been sitting in and laughed. "Sure." He said shaking his head.

He couldn't get used to the fact that she moved at lightning speed, being a vampire was handy to her, but annoying at times to him. He laughed and shook his head again. "What?" She asked, kneading the muscles in his shoulders. "Nothing, love." He said. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to massage his.

The phone rang a moment later. Pein grabbed the receiver and sighed. "Hello? Hey Z, what's up? Sure hold on." He pulled the receiver down to cover the mouth piece and motioned to Konan. "Find Haku, will you? Tell him Zabuza's on the phone." She nodded and hurried out of the room.

A moment later the extension was picked up and Haku spoke. "Got it, thanks." Pein cradled the receiver and watched as his vampire girlfriend seemed to float into the room. She was in his lap in an instant and kissed him softly. He sighed contentedly as she laid her head on his shoulder, running his fingers through her blue (yes blue) soft hair. If he had to choose a perfect moment, this would be it.

Haku sat on the floor, with his back to the wall. He tangled the phone wire around his hand again and blushed as Zabuza told him how much he missed him and loved him. He repeated those same words and asked when he would be coming home, getting a next week and a sound like kissing, he repeated the sound and hung up. He smiled and hugged his knees; he couldn't wait until next week when his werewolf boyfriend would be home to hug him instead.

Zabuza sat in the café eating his near raw steak and drank his tea. He was in London right now, but he would be back with his lover next week, and catch up on things with his brother. His search was becoming futile.

Sasori and Itachi sat in the kitchen, talking when Hidan came in covered in blood. The two vampires eyed the third vampire with interest. "Is that from your meal?" Sasori asked. "No, dumbass, its from my ritual." He rolled his eyes and walked to the sink. Sasori shook his head and wondered for the millionth time how Kakuzu could put up with him. Speaking of the devil, Kakuzu walked in and began bitching at Hidan for getting blood everywhere.

Taking that as a hint, Sasori and Itachi left the kitchen. Entering the living room to find Haku drawing and Kisame watching t.v. Kisame was a cross between human, shark and vampire so his taste in t.v. shows was a little strange. At the moment piranhas were tearing into some other fish. Haku was drawing a carnival; he always drew festive things like that, because he said "Being a vampire is drab enough without acting like it."

None of them were ever to sure about what he meant exactly. Itachi sat next to Kisame and watched in disgust as the little fish were shredded to bits. He shuddered at the thought of Kisame's teeth doing that to him. It's a good thing that he and Kisame were lovers; otherwise he would probably have nightmares.

Zetsu entered the mansion after disposing of his last two meals. He entered the living room in time to see the show change to one about plants. He was obsessed with plants of any sort and no one really knew why. He was a vampire with green hair and a split personality. Kisame had once joked about Zetsu's split personality and had been miraculously poisoned with plant fertilizer chemical. So now no one says anything but hello or goodbye to the obsessed plant man.

If you really want to see blood shed, make dog jokes about Pein, Zabuza, or Kakuzu, and you'll get your share of blood spilled and pain to spare. Haku will run off and cry and Konan will try to castrate you for talking about Pein and/or making Haku cry. Hidan will join in on making the jokes about his own boyfriend and then beg forgiveness later when he can't get sex. It can get pretty scary sometimes.


	3. Chapter 2

Blood Is Blood Ch 2

Zabuza rose to leave the café, he threw money on the table and began to walk towards the exit. A young boy of probably 17 or 18, sat shivering and shaking, looking rather pale. He eyed the cooked burger in front of him with a look of pure nausea. Zabuza stepped closer to the boy and asked calmly, "Are you okay?"

The boy looked up directly into Zabuza's eyes. He muttered a curse under his breath, as he slid into the booth across from the boy. "What's your name?" He asked him. "Tobi." The boy answered quietly. "Well Tobi, I know what's wrong with you and I can help you.

Tobi eyed the man suspiciously. The man motioned for the waitress to come over and ordered a rare steak, very rare for that matter. The boy continued to watch the man closely, and was about to open his mouth, when the waitress returned and placed the near raw steak on the table.

Tobi eyed the steak, ravenously. Zabuza slid the plate over in front of Tobi and said, "Eat up, you'll feel better after." Tobi grabbed the knife and fork and began devouring the steak quickly. Zabuza could vaguely remember how he felt after he had begun to turn. Once the steak was gone he noticed right away how the color had begun to return to the boys cheeks.

"You said you could help me." Tobi said more of a statement than a question. Zabuza nodded. "How?" Tobi asked. "You'd have to come back with me to my home." Zabuza said matter of factly. Tobi looked out the window. "Where is your home?" Tobi asked curiously. "Japan." Zabuza answered. Tobi blinked in surprise. The man didn't strike him as a business man, so what was he doing in London?

"I'm looking for people like me and you." He said. Tobi looked at Zabuza in open mouthed surprise. "Yes, I'm what you are." Zabuza said. "How do you know what I am?" Tobi asked. "Because I've seen it, in others and myself." He stated. "There are others?" Tobi asked stupidly. Zabuza only nodded.

"Are you ready to go?" Zabuza asked. Tobi nodded and slid out of the booth. They walked out of the café and down the street to the hotel. "You have a lot to learn Tobi, and I will teach you what I can and explain the basics, but the rest you'll learn as time goes on." Zabuza said as they neared the hotel.

Once in the hotel, Zabuza motioned to the bed. "Get some sleep." He said. Tobi was about to protest, but Zabuza cut him off. "This isn't over, the bloody steak merely sated your blood lust for now, and you're going to feel awful before the transformation is complete. Tobi nodded and lay on the bed. "I'll be here to watch over you until the change is complete." Zabuza reassured him.

The night was long and full of all sorts of noises. Cars passed along the street, Zabuza shuffled occasionally around the room watching the sleeping form on the bed. Tobi would call out random things, that made no sense and occasionally he would scream from the pain, but surprisingly he got through the night without too much aggravation.

The morning dawned bright and Tobi had transformed completely. He immediately began whining about the light being to bright and the smells of things being to intense or how he felt like his stomach was attacking itself. Zabuza was there to hand him a bag with a bloody steak in it, and said, "Eat, we need to board a plane for Japan in an hour or so." Tobi consumed the steak with a vengeance.

After manhandling the steak, he washed up and then joined Zabuza in the lobby of the hotel. They caught a cab and were at the airport in no time at all. On the plane Zabuza decided to tell Tobi as much as he could. "About two hundred years ago a war broke out between vampires and werewolves. The werewolves believed they were better and the vampires believed it to be the other way around.

So of course they began killing each other. The species on both sides are becoming extinct. My brother and I are hoping to end the war and save the species on either side. We own a mansion where we have a few friends living there. Some are werewolf and some are vampire." He looked at Tobi, who looked surprised and impressed. He breathed a little sigh of relief, he had been a little worried about where they were going, but knowing that there were others, made it easier.

Zabuza chuckled a little as he patted Tobi's shoulder. "Don't worry you'll like it there, I think." The rest of the flight was spent with Zabuza explaining the members of the house. He couldn't wait to meet them. Haku sounded nice. He had learned that he was Zabuza's lover and a vampire. He learned about Zetsu and couldn't wait to meet him. Kisame sounded like an interesting character as well, but he was still most intrigued with Zetsu.

They landed at the airport in Tokyo and had to take a cab to an abandoned lot a few miles out of the city. That's where Pein and Zabuza always kept their cars with special glass for traveling in the daytime, for all the vampires. Once in the car, Pein was notified of Tobi's arrival and he informed everyone that he was coming. Haku was beside himself with excitement, knowing his lover would be home within the hour.


	4. Chapter 3

Blood Is Blood Ch 3

Zabuza and Tobi walked through the door as the sun was beginning to set. Pein was there to welcome the two. He hugged his brother and grinned that all knowing grin that was only for the two of them. He looked at Tobi and smiled. "Welcome to the family, Tobi." Pein extended his hand and Tobi shook it shyly.

A screech came from out of nowhere as Tobi saw someone with long brunette hair running at full speed towards Zabuza. At a glance one would have thought they meant to attack the larger man, but when the larger male saw this, he opened his arms as the small brunette jumped into them, wrapping his legs around the other males waist and giving him a passionate kiss.

Haku he presumed. Pein took Tobi's arm and led him to the living room to be introduced to the family as they called them. He looked around the room, taking in the appearance of everyone, hoping he would be able to pick them out by the descriptions Zabuza had given him. On the couch was the shark looking guy, he presumed to be Kisame. Next to him was a black haired guy with blood red eyes, Itachi if he remembered correctly.

Sitting on the love seat was a guy with silver hair and soft pink eyes, Hidan the Jashinist and another guy with brown hair and a lot of scars, Kakuzu, their accountant and a werewolf like him. Sitting in a chair in the corner, reading a book was the man he'd been told about. Zetsu was even more interesting than he had imagined. The vampire had green hair and was actually, if you looked close, was black on one side and white on the other, making him more beautiful in Tobi's eyes.

Feeling as though he were being watched, Zetsu glanced up from his book and standing before there looking at him was a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He was beautiful, Zetsu thought. Probably one of the most beautiful boys that he had ever seen. All at once heat collected in his lower regions and he crossed his legs to properly cover his issue up. 'Wow that's one hell of a boy.' He thought to himself as he pretended to go back to his book.

Turning his attention away from the green haired vampire, before the blush on his cheeks could give away his thought; he let his attention fall on a redheaded male and a blue haired female. Sasori and Konan, he presumed them to be and congratulated himself, when Pein confirmed everyone to be who he had thought them to be.

Zabuza entered the living room a moment later with a rather flushed looking Haku in tow. "So did you meet everyone?" Zabuza asked. Tobi nodded and a pain gripped his stomach. He wrapped an arm around his stomach as if it was a security blanket and a small groan escaped his lips. Zabuza smiled and motioned for him to follow him.

They entered the kitchen and Zabuza opened the refrigerator and handed Tobi a bloody steak and sat at the table to watch him eat. He calculated when he had been bitten with how long ago he had turned and came to the conclusion that his appetite would decrease within a day or so.

Tobi finished quickly and went to the sink to rinse the plate and wash his hands. He sat back down at the table and looked at Zabuza, knowing he wanted to talk to him. How he knew he couldn't say, but he knew just the same. "How do you like it here so far?" Zabuza asked. Tobi smiled and answered. "It's definitely interesting." He looked down at the table as a blush crept up as his thoughts went to a certain Vampire with green hair.

"Okay ask." Zabuza said a grin breaking out. "Ask what?" Tobi looked up in wide eyed surprise. "About Zetsu." Zabuza said the grin turning into a smirk. Tobi opened his mouth and then closed it. How could he know that he had been thinking about Zetsu? "Okay if you won't ask, I'll tell." Zetsu is single and has a fetish for dark haired boys." Zabuza laughed at the look Tobi gave him.

Haku, who had followed and had been, standing there quietly, spoke. "Zabuza you're going to freak him out. You make it sound like Zetsu is a mass murderer with an M.O. for certain victims." Zabuza laughed again as he tightened the hold on Haku's waist. "Haku you're so dramatic." He chuckled lightly at the pout on Haku's face. "And very cute." The pout quickly turned to a blush.

"What about the red head Sasori? Where is his mate?" Tobi asked. A look of confusion on his face at the giggles that came from Haku and the chuckles that came from Zabuza. "Akasuna no Sasori, doesn't have a mate and as far as anyone's concerned, he never will. Zabuza stated.

"Why?" Toby asked interestedly. "Because Sasori don't like anyone. He's rather selfish. He believes a mate would be a nuisance and nothing but trouble." Haku answered. "Wouldn't that be lonely?" Tobi asked. "One would think so, but not Sasori." Zabuza said. Tobi sat back and thought about how he would be if he had that attitude. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it. If he didn't die of old age he would surly die of loneliness.

At that moment, Zetsu entered the kitchen. He walked to the sink and washed his hands, glancing over his shoulder at Tobi. Zabuza smirked and grabbed Haku's hand, leading him out of the kitchen. Zetsu walked over to Tobi and smiled. A blush crept up on Tobi's cheeks as Zetsu placed a hand on Tobi's cheek. In one fluid motion he leaned in and kissed Tobi softly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled, and then in a few graceful steps he left the kitchen.

Tobi sat wide eyed and dumbfounded. Zetsu had kissed him, and he didn't even know him. But he would soon enough, he thought as he touched his fingers to his lips and smiled. He loved it here already!


	5. Chapter 4

Blood Is Blood Ch 4

Sasori sat on his bed, checking out his latest creation. The puppet looked rather real, but one could tell it was just a puppet. If one knew what to look for, that is. He could probably scare the daylights out of someone with his works of art. An evil snicker escaped his lips at the thought of Konan, screaming bloody murder over his puppet. He loved being a vampire, no morals and no conscience to cloud his judgment.

Two hours had slipped by, while he played out his day dream of freaking out Konan. She always was a little skittish. He could never understand how she could be, being a vampire and all. But Pein said she detested bloodshed and violence. 'Hm, an interesting one she was.' Unlike himself, he preferred his victims to run and scream in terror, only so he could catch them and tear out their jugular and feel the blood splatter.

He imagined that probably was a little demented, but he was a vampire, it was supposed to be. Thinking about his victims made him hungry. 'Well time to go pick my next victim.' He laughed sadistically. Grabbing his charm to protect him from the sun, he exited the room. About 5 miles away was a high school. Sasori always liked teenagers. Some of them were the easiest to scare, especially the girls.

He would sit in a tree or a bush and scan the kids. He'd get to know if they walked home, if they had friends or were loners. All of these factors played into how he picked his victims. Quite tedious really, but also quite interesting. 'Now who looks good to me today?' He thought as the school began to empty. Kids poured out of the front of the school giving Sasori a great view of all the kids. Skaters, preps, Emo, Goth, punks, and band geeks. You had them all for the picking, right here.

"What are you doing, un?" A voice from right below him asked. How the hell had someone approached him and he not known it. 'You're getting sloppy, Sasori.' He berated himself. Looking down, he seen the most angelic looking sight he had ever seen. A girl with long blonde flowing hair and porcelain looking skin. 'No wait, the voice that spoke was male. "Did you say something to me?" He asked the blonde. "Yeah, un. I asked what you were doing up there, un. Are you a stalker?" The blonde asked suspiciously.

Sasori laughed. How close the blonde had come with that question. Instead of saying anything of the sort, He said simply, "I like the view." The blonde shook his head and crossed his arms. "Well its creepy, un." "Why, I'm just a regular kid hanging out in a tree." Sasori said innocently. "Well its still creepy, un. People will think you're watching them, un." The blonde said, staring up at him. "Well that's their problem." Sasori said, now glaring at the blonde.

The blonde shook his head and walked across the street to the school. Walking up to a teacher, the blonde said something and then pointed to the tree. The teacher nodded and began to walk in his direction. The blonde waved at him with a smile and walked into the school. 'Dammit his cover was blown. Stupid blonde.' He jumped out of the tree and took off at lightning speed. So the teacher probably assumed he was on some good drugs to move that fast or maybe that was stretching it a bit too far.

He entered the mansion, slamming the door so hard it echoed. "Wow Sasori, you've really outdone yourself this time." Itachi smirked. He looked up from the book that he was reading to the red head, as Sasori plopped down on the couch beside him in annoyance. "What happened to get your panties in a wad?" Itachi asked, with that same annoying smirk still firmly in place.

Sasori glared half-heartedly at the raven haired vampire. "A stupid blonde ruined my search for my next victim at the high school." He said in exasperation. "You stalk your prey at a high school? Wow Sasori, I'm impressed." Itachi's smirk never faltered. Sasori glared at Itachi and then as if were never there, he laughed. "Wow I really am demented, if stalking teenagers is my high point." He shook his head with as ad smile that turned sadistic once more. "But its worth it to hear them scream."

Itachi nodded in appreciation at that, he too had a sadistic nature. "So tell me about this blonde. What's she like?" Itachi asked. "No it's a boy and I'm not in the mood to talk about him." Sasori stood to leave the room and Itachi couldn't help but smile. Whoever this blonde boy was, he had gotten to Sasori, nothing but good.

Sasori lay on his bed, letting his anger at the blonde dissipate. He couldn't help but think that maybe he had found his next victim. He would just stalk the blonde. After all it was the he who had caused him to lose his hiding place to stalk anyone else. Laughing to himself he thought 'this is going to be fun.' He drifted off to sleep as thoughts of what he could do to the blonde filled his head.

The next morning Sasori waited by the tree instead of in it. He watched as kids shuffled in from all directions. Searching for the blonde in the crowds, he almost jumped out of his skin, when he heard a voice come from behind him. "At it again, un?" Turning around Sasori eyed the blonde and smiled. "Actually I was waiting for you." He confessed.

"Why, un?" The blonde asked suspiciously. "Just wanted to see what you would do next." Sasori smiled sweetly, earning a glare from the blonde. "If we're going to continue this bantering, could you at least tell me your name?" Sasori countered. "Why would I tell you my name, un?" Sasori shrugged and smiled again. It seemed to ruffle the blonde when he did, so he did it just to irk him.

"It's Deidara, un." The blonde stated after a few minutes of arguing in his head with himself. 'What was the harm, right?' "And you, un?" Deidara asked. "What?" Sasori asked dumbly. "Who are you, un?" Deidara asked again. "I'm Sasori." Sasori smirked and held out his hand. "Its nice to meet you, Deidara." Deidara glanced at Sasori, as if to say, "Are you serious?" But he shook it anyway. "Until next time, Deidara." Sasori smiled and walked away.

He was getting into the blonde's head and that was exactly where he wanted to be, for now. Deidara watched Sasori walk away and glared at the red head. 'He's playing with my mind, un.' He started across the street to the school. 'Well I'm not going to make it easy, un.' He said to himself and entered the building.


	6. Chapter 5

Blood Is Blood Ch 5

The next few weeks would prove to be nothing but hilarious. Sasori had been forced to just take what he could get for a meal, considering the blonde had turned the tables on him. When he would show up at the tree, Deidara would walk past it like he wasn't even there and when he would enter the school, he'd turn back and smirk and wave.

When Deidara would get to the tree, Sasori would be nowhere to be found, making Deidara frown and pout. He liked this game that they had started although; he really wasn't sure what the game was all about.

Sasori sat in the kitchen watching the clock. 'It's time to change the game.' He thought laughing sadistically. Itachi looked over from the comics in his hand. "You are still playing with that blonde of yours?" Sasori attempted to glare, but it came off as a flat look instead. "I'm messing with his head." Itachi scoffed. "I think it's the other way around." Sasori did glare then and exited the kitchen. Itachi chuckled, as Kisame entered and sat beside him.

"What's so funny?" Kisame asked, eyeing Itachi curiously. "Sasori's got blonde issues and I think he may have found someone that he likes." Itachi shrugged as if it were nothing at all. A loud clatter filled the room as Kisame dropped the cup he had been holding. Itachi glanced at his lover and cracked up. Kisame had the most shocked look on his face that Itachi had ever seen.

Sasori waited by the tree, this time after school. He watched the blonde cross the street and stop right next to him. "Hey, Sasori un, get your times mixed up?" Sasori smirked and shook his head. "Nope, I just wanted to see if you look as good in the afternoon as you do in the morning." Deidara blushed hot and stared at the ground.

Sasori couldn't help it and laughed at the blonde's reaction. "Are you laughing at me, un?" Deidara asked angrily. "Nope, I just couldn't resist, when I saw how cute you look all red and flustered." Deidara flushed hot again, redder this time and glared at Sasori. "You're a real jerk, you know that, un?" Sasori laughed again and stepped forward, he placed his hand on Deidara's cheek, caressing it ever so softly. A moment later his hand was in his pocket and he was turning away. "Catch you later, Dei-chan."

Deidara froze as he felt the hand on his cheek; he had almost leaned into it. Then all at once, Sasori had pulled back and was walking away, calling him Dei-chan as he left. 'Who the hell was this guy and why was he screwing with his head like this?' Deidara glared at Sasori- no, where Sasori had been. How the hell did he disappear so fast? Deidara walked down the street to his house. Great no sleep tonight either.

Sasori watched from a distance, he would be sure to see where the blonde lived this time. Deidara walked down the street, around a corner into an ally way, climbing over a chain link fence and into the parking lot and headed for an apartment complex. Sasori followed without being seen, as he watched the blonde climb through a window on the ground floor.

Sasori crept closer to get a better look at the inside of the apartment. It was empty. How could that be? He had seen Deidara plain as day; go in through this particular window. He opened the window and crawled inside. Curiosity had gotten the better of him. He exited the room and crept quietly into the hallway. He had a view of the rest of the apartment from this spot and it too, was empty.

He exited the apartment into a corridor. 'So all the apartments had indoor entrances it seemed.' He made his way down the corridor, listening for any sounds at all. Towards the end of the corridor in a corner apartment he could hear what sounded like water running. 'A shower maybe?'

He opened each door as he went making sure not to just barge in on some unsuspecting stranger. But just like the first one, they were all empty. As he reached the corner apartment, he hesitated and listened, making sure that this is the one, he had heard water running in. He turned the knob and the door opened easily. The sight before him, made him gasp. A mattress lay in the middle of the living room floor for a bed, a dresser sat against one wall and no other furniture occupied the room.

Ramen cups sat scattered throughout the kitchen and clothes littered the floor around the mattress. The shower stopped suddenly and someone exited the bathroom with a towel in front of their face, drying their hair most likely. Red eyes widened at the aspect of being caught and he made a mad dash for the door. The sudden movement caught the attention of whoever was behind the towel. Yanking it down and around his waist, Deidara caught a glimpse of red hair and then it was gone.

Blue eyes widened in shock. 'Was that Sasori? If it was, how did he know where I lived and why was he here?' Deidara rushed to the window facing out the direction he had come into the building, but as he suspected, there was no sign of the Sasori. Walking to the door, Deidara turned the lock. Now he had to worry about someone just showing up and possibly killing him in his sleep. Gees, paranoid much?

Sasori arrived back at the mansion a little before 6:00 the place was buzzing as usual. Pein and Konan were bickering, Zetsu and Tobi sat at the kitchen table, deep in a three way conversation, Mhm, Kisame was whining about how no one respects him as a vampire and Itachi was patting his back and rolling his eyes, saying "Yes, I feel for you." Seeing Sasori standing there he mouthed the words "help me please." Sasori laughed and shrugged as if to say you're on your own and Hidan and Kakuzu were in the living room arguing.

Zabuza and Haku seemed to be the only ones not present. Zabuza had a habit of staying with the new recruits for a while to make sure they adjusted alright. He and Haku were probably in their room. Finally alone in his own room, Sasori let the events of the day wash over him. He had almost been caught by the blonde.

At least he was sure it was the blonde, although he never got to see the face, he did get a good glimpse of his very beautiful naked body. Wait!! Did he just think that the blonde had a beautiful body? Oh holy hell!! He couldn't lose focus. He was to play with his head, drain him of his blood and let that be the end of it. Although a voice in his head kept telling him that it wasn't a big deal to think that his prey was cute and had a beautiful body too. Yes it was, and now he was in trouble!!


	7. Chapter 6

Blood Is Blood Ch. 6

Tobi woke, the room was pitch black. He wasn't sure what had woken him. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. 12:30 am. It was still early. So why was he awake? A familiar scent filled his nostrils. He turned on the light, to see a certain green haired vampire sitting in the chair by his bed.

He sat up and watched as the vampire walked to him. "Zetsu, couldn't sleep?" He asked. "Not as long as you live across the hall from me and I have to keep wondering what it would be like to make love to you." Zetsu answered seductively.

Tobi smiled. He had only been here for a week and a half and already he had fallen in love with this wondrous vampire. His life had changed drastically in such a short time. Yet he couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier.

Zetsu had captured his heart and soul, and now tonight he would let him have his body as well. He moved over and allowed Zetsu to crawl onto the bed with him. He leaned forward and met Zetsu in a wild kiss that sent shock waves through his body.

He moaned as Zetsu ran his hand under his t- shirt, feeling every inch of his skin as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Tobi cried out as Zetsu pinched his nipple. He arched closer and began moaning again as Zetsu slipped his hand over his bulging hard on.

"Oh, Zetsu, take me please!" He moaned. Zetsu smiled warmly. "I plan to my pet. Hold on for me a little while longer. I'll make it worth the wait, I promise." He murmured into his ear.

Zetsu removed Tobi's shirt and pushed him back gently onto the bed. He kissed his stomach and then began to pull at Tobi's pajama pants and wiggled around trying to get Zetsu to go faster.

Zetsu chuckled at Tobi's urgency. He removed the clothing faster and then quickly removed his own. Tobi helped Zetsu remove the last of the barriers between them. He lay down and pulled Zetsu on top of him.

Zetsu kissed Tobi on the lips as he made small circles on the inside of Tobi's thigh. He placed three fingers in front of Tobi's mouth and said, "Suck. You will want them to be very wet for this." Zetsu instructed.

Tobi nodded and pulled the fingers into his mouth. He coated them heavily in saliva, not wanting it to hurt when they finally did make love. Zetsu placed the coated fingers at Tobi's entrance and slowly slipped in two fingers at once.

Tobi tensed and whimpered as the fingers caused a slight pain to course through him. He tried to be brave and relax as Zetsu instructed him to do. The pain was a little too much and he couldn't suppress a tear that slid down his cheek.

Zetsu hooked his fingers upward and brushed a spot inside of him that caused him to see stars and moan loudly. "Ahh, there it is." Zetsu said. He added the third finger and hooked them again into that spot.

Tobi moaned again and began rocking his hips down into Zetsu's fingers. Zetsu complied by thrusting into his sweet spot over and over. He removed his fingers after a moment and positioned himself at Tobi's entrance.

Zetsu began pumping Tobi's member to ease any discomfort he might have felt. Tobi was moaning loudly again and again as Zetsu began a rhythm and kept pumping at the same time. Tobi gasped and moaned continuously as Zetsu kept up the assault to his sweet spot.

Zetsu kissed Tobi and pumped faster on his member as he neared his climax. Tobi was getting extremely close too. He could feel it building in his abdomen. At last Tobi clenched all around him, releasing his seed onto both of their stomachs.

Zetsu released his seed inside of Tobi and shot it against his walls as he panted and gasped for air. Zetsu pulled out slowly and lay down next to Tobi tiredly. Tobi looked into Zetsu's eyes and his heart beat faster as he seen the look of love in his new seme's eyes.

"Do you have any idea, how precious you are to me?" Zetsu asked. Tobi smiled and nodded. "Hopefully as precious as you are to me." Tobi answered back. Zetsu opened his arms wide and Tobi crawled into them. They slept peacefully the rest of the night.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at the clock. Stretching he sat up and immediately noticed that Kisame was missing. "Hn, when did he get up?" He asked himself quietly as he crawled out of bed. Slipping on a pair of pants he went in search of his lover.

Upon entering the kitchen, he found Kisame there along with Konan, Pein, Zabuza and Haku. "What's going on?" Itachi asked suspiciously, looking around the room. Konan answered. "We're on a mission to find out who this blonde is that Sasori's stalking."

"Great what's the plan?" Not really caring, Itachi sat down at the table next to Kisame and gave him a morning kiss. "Well Haku's going in as a spy." Itachi looked questioningly at Konan. "What?"

"Well, we know that the blonde goes to the local high school. So Haku is going in as a new student on Monday. He can find the blonde and become friends with him. He can then keep an eye on him and find out why Sasori is so caught up in him." Konan explained.

"Why is this important?" Itachi asked skeptically. "Because we've never seen Sasori so flustered or worked up before over any one person. We have to see how deep in with this blonde that he is." Pein answered. "It's all about the safety of this group and our identities from the humans." Zabuza stated.

Itachi nodded. This could turn into a disaster if it should be revealed of who and what they are. If Sasori somehow slipped up with the blonde, this whole family could be jeopardized. That would mean a world of trouble that they didn't need.

After a little further discussion, it was decided that Haku would go in Monday morning as a new student. Konan was a little worried about Sasori's reaction if he seen Haku getting friendly with his blonde.

Haku was excited. He said he could just tell Sasori that he was bored and was looking for something new to do. With Zabuza gone a lot, he had a lot of time on his hands. He could easily convince Sasori that it was coincidence.

Everyone knew that Haku was friendly and loved to meet new people. He may be a vampire, but even vampires get lonely.


	8. Chapter 7

Blood Is Blood Ch 7

Monday morning, Haku was standing in the office; waiting to get his schedule. "Here you go miss." The secretary said, holding out the paper. Haku grimaced and said, "I'm a boy." The secretary flushed red as she quickly began to apologize. Haku smiled and brushed it off, turning to leave the office.

"I have that problem to, un." A blonde standing outside the office, with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, said. Haku smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Haku. I'm new here." The blonde shook his hand and smiled. "Deidara, un. I'd be glad to show you around, if you'd like, un." Haku shook his head vigorously. "I don't want to be any trouble."

Deidara grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Trust me, un. It won't be any trouble at all." With that Haku handed over his schedule and Deidara smiled. "You have all the same classes I do, un." Haku smiled as relief flooded through him, he would hate to have to find all of these classes alone.

"Well come on, un. We should get to class before we're late, un." They hurried down the hall and into the classroom, taking two seats in the back just as the bell rang. "Woo, that was close, un." Haku nodded in agreement. Just then the teacher came in and class began.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Haku, he had made it to every class and he had seemed to have made good friends with Deidara. He had kept an eye out all day for the blonde that Sasori was becoming entangled with, but no such luck as of yet. The final bell rang and school was out. Haku walked to his locker and dialed the combination.

Deidara walked up to Haku and smiled. "Hey, un." Deidara said. "Oh, hey." Haku answered, smiling back. "{So I guess I will see you tomorrow, un." Deidara waved and headed for the exit. Haku waved back and nodded. He headed for the exit as well. Once outside he stopped to read over a paper for history class and the blonde caught his eye. He walked across the street, right up to a very familiar red head.

Haku's eyes widened. He had found the blonde on the very first day. Slipping through the crowd quickly, he headed for the mansion. There was no sense in Sasori finding out about this just yet if he could help it.

Once inside the mansion, Haku told Zabuza what he had found out so far. Zabuza smiled, impressed with Haku's people skills. He would inform Pein and Konan soon, but right now Haku looked to irresistible all flushed and excited about his discovery. HE closed the door to their room and pounced on an unsuspecting Haku, who squealed in surprise and delight.

Sasori stood by the tree, the blonde staring at him with malice. "Wow Dei-chan, you look upset about something." He smirked as the look on Deidara's face darkened. "What were you doing following me, un?" Sasori looked at Deidara, feigning surprise. "I don't know what you mean." He said looking totally serious.

"Right, un. I saw you in my house, un." Deidara glared and crossed his arms, cocking his head to the side in disbelief. "What." Sasori so innocently asked. Deidara glared harder and turned to leave. Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm, halting his movement. "Okay, so what if it was me?" Sasori asked. Deidara opened his mouth, surprised that Sasori would even admit to it.

"What were you doing in my house, un?" Deidara asked tersely. "Why do you live in an empty apartment building?" Sasori countered. "I asked first, un." Deidara said hotly. Sasori smirked, making Deidara angrier. "Maybe I was just curious as to what you looked like naked." Sasori chuckled.

Deidara flushed hot, he reached out and slapped Sasori hard across the cheek. Sasori laughed harder, causing Deidara to turn on his heel and storm off. "Later Dei-chan." Sasori called. Deidara flipped Sasori the bird over his shoulder and kept walking. Sasori smiled wickedly. He was truly enjoying this game.


	9. Chapter 8

Blood Is Blood Ch 8

Haku giggled as Zabuza kissed his neck. Haku grabbed Zabuza's shirt and pulled it up over his head, removing it quickly. Zabuza ran his hands up Haku's shirt as he continued his assault on his neck and collar bone. Haku gave a small moan, as he began to undo Zabuza's pants.

"Eager, are we?" Zabuza asked seductively. Haku blushed and nodded. Zabuza snickered as he allowed Haku to remove his pants. Zabuza grabbed Haku's shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor.

He then unbuttoned Haku's pants as he pulled the brunette to him, up on to his knees and kissed him passionately. Removing Haku's pants and boxers, he quickly placed three fingers up to Haku's lips, "Suck" He said as Haku nodded again and took the digits into his mouth, coating them with saliva.

Deidara walked into his apartment, anger radiating from him. That red head had some nerve. What's worse is that Deidara kept letting him get to him and the red head was enjoying every second of it. Deidara stripped and quickly stepped into the shower.

Deidara finished his shower and quickly dried off, throwing on a pair of loose drawstring pants as he left the bathroom. He rubbed his hair between the towel ends to try to get it to a damp status. He exited the hallway and into the kitchen, halting when something caught his eye.

Sasori was seated on the kitchen counter holding a cup of instant ramen in his hands. "What the hell are you doing here, un?" Deidara asked through gritted teeth. "Maybe I just wanted to apologize for yesterday." Sasori said flatly.

"Apologize? Right, un." Deidara scoffed arrogantly. Sasori climbed off the counter and set the cup on the surface. He walked up to Deidara who had his arms crossed in front of him and his jaw locked down in anger.

Sasori's eyes shimmered with mischief. He grabbed Deidara's arms and pulled him to him, until they were a centimeter apart. He swooped in and pressed his cool lips to the wet soft warm ones of his blonde obsession. Deidara tensed as he felt Sasori press harder into the kiss.

Deidara began to pull away as Sasori put a hand around his waist at the small of his back to hold him in place. Sasori bit down lightly on Deidara's lip asking for entrance. Deidara remained unresponsive as he felt Sasori's teeth pierce his soft flesh.

He yelped in pain and opened his mouth slightly. Sasori took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Deidara's warm cavern. Sasori ran his tongue against the roof of Deidara's mouth, making Deidara shiver at the feeling. Sasori kept his hand firmly against Deidara's back to keep the blonde from escaping.

As Sasori continued to ravage Deidara's mouth, Deidara found he could no longer resist, nor did he want too. He wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, oblivious to everything around him. Sasori took this as a good sign and began to run his hands further down, until he was groping Deidara's ass.

A moan escaped Deidara's lips as Sasori ground their hips together. It was then that Sasori tasted something that made him feel as though he were getting high or intoxicated. Deidara's lip was bleeding! Sasori licked at the blood and an overwhelming sense of need and hunger took over.

Sasori's grip tightened to a painful vice like hold and his tongue flew like lightning over the cut in Deidara's lip. The hunger was building to an uncontrollable need that made a buzzing in his ears. A whimper escaped Deidara's lips as Sasori continued to lap at the blood.

Deidara's heart began to pound as Sasori became forceful and animalistic in his actions. Panic seized Deidara and he moved to counteract the violent assault being done to him. He pulled back slightly and tried to put some distance between them, but Sasori's hands kept him there.

Deidara stepped back again and managed to get enough space between them to bring up his knee. He connected with Sasori's groin causing Sasori to release him. Sasori stumbled and almost went to his knees, but managed to catch himself before he went down. He looked up at Deidara to see wide eyed shock and fear on the blonde's face.

With a small smirk he turned and exited Deidara's apartment. All the way home he berated himself for being careless. He knew he shouldn't have gotten to close to the blonde like that. But the damage was done.

He had learned two things about the blonde from this little slip. 1) The blonde was a damn good kisser. And 2) the blonde's blood was delicious! He couldn't get the taste out of his mouth as he walked back to the mansion.

Haku lay panting on Zabuza's chest as they came down from their high. Zabuza ran his fingers through Haku's hair as he lay holding his exhausted uke. "We should go tell Pein what you found out, don't you think?" Zabuza asked. "Yeah we really should, but I'm tired." Haku said cutely and then yawned as if to prove his point. Zabuza chuckled lightly.

"Okay, you stay here and sleep and I will go talk to Pein, how's that?" Zabuza asked. "Mmm, okay. I love you." Haku said tiredly. Zabuza smiled and brushed his hand against Haku's cheek. "I love you too." He said as Haku closed his eyes and fell asleep, a smile on his lips.

Sasori entered the mansion, to the sound of, well silence. That was unusual for this time of day. Usually Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing or Konan was nagging Pein to do his paperwork or Zetsu was arguing with himself. Not even Kisame was following Itachi around apologizing for being an idiot about something.

It was just quiet. He wandered into the kitchen to see if anyone was there. No one appeared before him as he entered the room. He pulled out a chair and slouched down in it. Thoughts of the blonde kept running through his mind and how he had almost lost control with him. Okay so almost being the operative word. He had lost control and he hadn't. He'd allowed himself to become carried away, and yet he didn't rip out his throat like he had wanted too.

Oh that's right; the blonde had kneed him in the groin. So if the blonde hadn't, would he have done what he wanted too? Maybe, or maybe not. Damn it! This blonde was confusing him more and more. But why? He groaned in frustration. "I think someone has found his mate." A voice said from the doorway. Sasori turned and looked at the culprit with a glare. "Shut up, Itachi." He growled. Itachi laughed. "Hn." He replied and walked away. Sasori plopped his head onto the table in defeat. Itachi was right.


	10. Chapter 9

Blood Is Blood Ch 9

It was now Wednesday at school. Haku and Deidara were sitting in study hall and talking about likes and dislikes. Sasori had given Deidara the slip the passed couple of days. All Deidara could do was pretend like he didn't care. Which was a lie. He did care, ever since Sasori had kissed him and well tried to eat his face? Or whatever the hell it was he had tried to do. It bothered him regardless. He was even more pissed that he cared at all.

This guy had been a pain in the ass for weeks. All Deidara had wanted was to keep going on in his normal yet drably dull life. Okay so Sasori had added some excitement. But that didn't mean that Deidara cared for him at all. Or maybe he did and that's what was pissing him off. He cared and he wanted to see that insufferable red head. He wanted to see him badly. Haku waved a hand in front of Deidara's face to get his attention.

Deidara looked up as if he had just come out of a trance and laughed. Haku smiled back and asked. "Who are you thinking about?" Cocking his head to the side as if he really didn't know. "No one, un." Deidara said as a heat began to creep up his neck to his cheeks. Haku smiled knowingly and nodded. "I understand." He said as he thought about his own lover. A smile played at his lips as he was now the one to zone out. "Who are you thinking about, un" Deidara asked teasingly.

"My boyfriend." Haku said shyly. Deidara's eyes widened a fraction. "You have a boyfriend, un?" He asked in astonishment. Haku nodded sheepishly. "Wow, un. What's he like" Deidara asked now curious as to what kind of guy Haku could be into too. The rest of the hour was spent talking about Zabuza and Haku's relationship. Meanwhile Sasori was leaving the mansion, to go look for a meal considering that he had decided to play with the blonde instead of kill him immediately.

Not to mention that he was slowly and steadily falling for him. He had realized it the night he had almost lost control with him. Once he had gotten home he realized what a big mistake he had made and had laid awake, feeling guilty. Ugh. Why did this have to happen He was Sasori not a sniveling little high school boy! He was a vampire and well known for his preference to be alone. Now all of that changed in just a few weeks. He walked across the grounds and shook his head to clear it. Dammit he had a victim to kill.

Deidara and Haku made it to science just as the bell rang. They had been too caught up in conversation to realize that the bell was about to ring. They slid into their seats and sighed in relief when the teacher was a couple minutes late. The class went on with the students all pairing up for an experiment. Haku and Deidara carefully mixing the vials to perfection. The experiment went off without a hitch with the teacher and the kids congratulating Haku and Deidara for a job well done.

Sasori chased the girl further down the ally she had great stamina. He took her for a health freak that ran all the time to stay in shape. She ran further down the ally and turned the corner and right into a dead end. She turned around and put her back to the wall. Her eyes were wide but no sound escaped her. She looked around, desperately looking for something to arm herself with. As luck would have it there were pieces of steel pipe on the ground with a pile of trash. She quickly picked up one of the pipes as Sasori moved towards her with a sadistic smirk in place.

He moved at her quickly as she began to swing the pipe. He grabbed it easily stopping it from hitting him and yanked the pipe forward affectively dragging her towards him even more. She gasped slightly at the jerking motion and connected with his chest. He wrapped his hand in her hair and locked his fingers in the soft brown curls to stop any struggle. He yanked her head to the side and moved to her neck quickly. He's not quite sure how it happened but it did. She reared back and smashed her forehead into his.

Something he hadn't been anticipating. She easily managed to make him let go as he grabbed his now aching head. She took that opportunity to slip around him and grab another of the pipes off the ground. Swinging it with everything she had, she connected with his ribs, making him double over in pain. She dropped the pipe and ran as fast as she could manage out of the ally way. A very dazed and pissed off Sasori followed suit. He ran out of the ally and was surprised to find that she had managed some distance.

He smiled the game of cat and mouse was on. She ran faster and took a detour through the park. She kept looking back over her shoulder as she ran. Sasori was grateful that the park was empty today. Of course it looked as though it might rain at any moment, and who wants to get caught In a downpour? She ran as far as she could go through the park and to a small building that housed the parks sprinkler system controls. She made a mad dash and ran into the building and sat down trying to control her breathing.

The bell rang and school was out finally. Haku gathered up his books and followed Deidara out the door. They stopped at their lockers trying to decide which books they needed and said their goodbyes. Haku walked out and made a right as Deidara walked straight across the street. He walked towards his apartment building when it dawned on him that he needed to go to the store to get more ramen. He made a right down a side street and headed towards the park. He was just about to pass the park when he noticed something odd and familiar at the same time.

Sasori was standing by the parks only building looking at the door as if he expected something to run out of it. Deidara was too far away for him to hear if he yelled so he walked closer. Sasori grabbed the door and opened it. He stepped in and disappeared from Deidara's view. Deidara jogged closer to the building and slowed just before reaching it. Sasori smirked down at the brown haired girl who again said nothing but glared up at him in contempt. That was until Sasori bared his fangs and sunk them into her neck.

Deidara jumped as a scream tore from the building. His eyes widened in terror of what might be going on in there. He made a mad dash towards the door and gripped the handle, yanking it open in one swift motion. Time stood still as he became frozen in place, eyes wide mouth dry and a fear that gripped him tightly. He could see Sasori looking at him with a shocked look on his face, but it was too late to do anything now. Deidara blinked as reality began to set in.

What he was seeing wasn't supposed to be real. He'd heard about monsters and demons and vampires in books and ghost stories. But not in reality. Sasori didn't have fangs and Sasori wasn't gripping an unconscious woman in his arms with blood all over her neck and his mouth. This was a nightmare and he just needed to wake up from it is all. He blinked again as if in a trance. Sasori dropped the girl on the floor and swiped his hand across his mouth effectively ridding his lips of the woman's blood.

He stepped out of the building and grabbed Deidara's shoulders, shaking him slightly. Deidara only blinked again as his eyes remained glued to the door of the building. Sasori shook him again once more trying to bring him back to reality. Deidara began to come around as he looked Sasori in the face. All at once his knees gave out and his world went black. He slumped in Sasori's hold and Sasori picked him up and carried him to his apartment as quickly as possible.

Deidara opened his eyes to see Sasori sitting on the floor against the wall staring at nothing in particular. Deidara sat up and reality flooded in once more. He had seen Sasori, fangs bared, and the woman's neck torn open as blood flowed from her open wounds. He had seen something that shouldn't even exist but did just the same. He stared at Sasori for what seemed like ages only to realize it was only a minute or two. He was about to jump up and run as the reality of the situation crowded his already full mind.

But as he looked at Sasori all he could see was sadness. Why, he didn't know but it compelled him to go over and sit on the floor with the red headed vampire who could easily rip his throat out if he really wanted. And for some reason he didn't care. All he cared about was making that look disappear. "Sasori, why didn't you tell me what you were, un?" Deidara asked softly. "You would have ran away and never spoke to me again." Sasori said quietly not making eye contact with him.

"I didn't though, un. I stayed and even came over here to talk to you, un." Deidara said shrugging matter of factly. "Only because you pity me." Sasori said as he closed his eyes. Deidara frowned and leaned closer to Sasori's face. He couldn't say why he did it other than he felt he needed too. He closed the space and kissed Sasori's lips lightly. Sasori tensed but didn't move away. He liked it but was scared to give in to it for the fear he would lose control with Deidara again.

Deidara pulled away and asked calmly and softly. "Do you not like me anymore, now that I know what you are, un?" Looking into Sasori's face for the answers. Sasori looked at Deidara, a questioning look on his face. "How could you even want me too, knowing what I am?" Deidara bowed his head as if in shame. When he looked up into Sasori's face again, tears were evident in his eyes. "I don't know, un. I just don't care what you are. I like you and I want you to like me too, un." He said feeling depressed.

He hugged his knees to his chest and cried into his knees. Sasori rolled his eyes a little annoyed at how easily human's can break. He grabbed Deidara and pulled him into his lap, holding him against his chest as he stroked the long blonde silky locks. "Dei, you don't know what you are asking. I am a vampire and you are a human. If we were together, I would have to change you. You would have to be like me." Sasori said calmly.

Deidara looked up into Sasori's eyes and nodded. "I know, un. Maybe it's what's supposed to happen, un. I don't feel like I belong here in the mortal world, un." Deidara said sadly. He laid his head back on Sasori's shoulder and closed his eyes. If Sasori wanted him to be like him then he would do it. Because now he knew that he was in love with Sasori. He had known Sasori was different but not this different. But then whoever said different was bad?

Sasori sighed and hugged Deidara to him. "You would have to live off of human blood Deidara and I saw the way you looked at me when I took the girl's blood." Sasori said now feeling guilty somewhat. Deidara nodded not opening his eyes. "I was just shocked, un. But I know why you do it. To live, un. You have too, it's not your fault, un." Deidara said as a yawn took hold of him. Sasori sighed shaking his head. This blonde had him hook, line, and sinker.

Just as Deidara began to drift off in Sasori's lap, he mumbled, "How old are you, un?" Sasori chuckled and said "two hundred and twenty two." Deidara gasped slightly and then settled down slowly. "Hm, goodnight, Danna, un." He said sleepily. 'Danna? Where the hell did that come from?' He thought as he looked at the now sleeping blonde in his lap. He would have to ask him later. He picked him up and carried him back to the mattress. He laid him carefully on it and slowly headed for the door. Now to go finish his meal, that he knew would still be there and then come back here and spend the night with his now future mate.


	11. Chapter 10

Blood Is Blood Ch 10

Deidara awoke, the sun pouring through the curtains. He couldn't remember how he had gotten home or into his bed. He rolled over onto his back; a flash of red caught his eye. Rolling his head to the side he saw Sasori laying there next to him. Yesterday flooded back to him as he looked at the sleeping red head.

Sasori was a vampire, that's right; he remembered now. He remembered everything. Sasori killing the woman, Sasori holding him, and Sasori kissing him. Oh yeah and he had given himself heart and soul to Sasori. He had yet to give his body and his life up to him. But he would just as soon as Sasori wanted it.

Sasori stirred a moment and then opened his eyes. He was a little lost at first, unable to remember where he was. Then his angel came into view. Reality came back to him as he looked the blonde in the eye. Deidara smiled warmly at him and he smiled right back. His life had been so dull and boring before now. He never realized it until he had met the blonde.

Sasori reached out and grabbed Deidara, slowly pulling him on top of him. Deidara blushed as his body rubbed in all the right places against Sasori. Sasori smirked as he too felt what Deidara had felt. "Dei-chan, I want you to come home with me." He said in Deidara's ear as the blonde lay on his chest. Blue eyes widened. He had never thought about where Sasori had come from.

"Are there other's like you, un?" Deidara asked curiously. "Like me, and not like me." Sasori said. Deidara's eyes widened a fraction more at that statement. "What are they, if they aren't like you, un?" He asked in fascination. "Some are werewolves." He stated casually. It was nothing to him. Deidara looked even more shocked and intrigued. "Werewolves, un?" Sasori chuckled at the expression on Deidara's face.

"Yeah, werewolves." Sasori said matter of factly. "So will you come home with me?" Sasori asked as he ran his fingers through Deidara's hair. "I'd love to, but what if someone tries to attack me, un?" He pleaded with big blue eyes. Sasori wrapped his arms around him tightly. "No one would dare, lest they want to meet their demise." Deidara giggled and shook his head.

"What?" Sasori asked. "You really are from a different time, un." Deidara smiled playfully at Sasori who smiled back and slapped Deidara on the ass. Deidara scowled slightly and closed his eyes, cuddling back up to Sasori. He was excited and terrified at the same time. But if he were to become like them he would have to get used to them after all.

They lay cuddling on the mattress as Sasori let his thoughts drift. If he took Deidara home with him as a human, there could be a chance that Pein and Zabuza would reject him. But if he took him home as a vampire they would have to accept him. Seemed logical, now all he had to do was convince Deidara to do it now. The blonde had said he would, but what if he was just telling Sasori what he wanted to hear. Only one way to find out.

Sasori looked at Deidara searching his face for any indication that this was all just a lie or a game for the blonde. The way that Deidara was looking back at him was all the proof he needed that this was real. He kissed Deidara slowly at first and then deepened the kiss. Deidara moaned and pressed closer to Sasori as he felt Sasori run his hands over his hips. Sasori pulled away gently and was about to ask Deidara to let him turn him now when a thought occurred to him.

Deidara lay there in lust clouded euphoria. His eyes were heavily lidded and his breathing was ragged. Why not take him now as a human one time. He would never be human again once he turned him so what was the harm. He leaned back in to capture his lips with his own. He grabbed Deidara's hips and pulled him in tight to his groin and ground them together. Deidara gasped as his erection throbbed painfully for attention.

Sasori groaned in pleasure as he felt Deidara's member contract against his. He knew how the blonde was feeling because he was feeling the same thing. Sasori kissed Deidara's cheek and made a trail of butterfly kisses to his ear. He nipped his jaw and then continued his path to his neck. He kissed the jugular lightly and felt an urge begin to take over. He could feel Deidara's jugular pulsate with every beat of his heart. His inner voice reminded him not to do anything yet.

He pulled away reluctantly and went back to Deidara's lips. He ran a hand up his shirt and pinched a pink nub between his fingers causing Deidara to cry out in lustful ecstasy.

Sasori removed Deidara's shirt adding it to the mess of scattered laundry on the floor. Deidara returned the favor and quickly discarded Sasori's shirt, then threw his arms around Sasori's neck; pulling the red head down into another kiss. Sasori obliged as he delved his tongue into Deidara's mouth.

Deidara gave a soft moan as Sasori cradled Deidara's back in one arm and ran a hand over Deidara's side making him wiggle in anticipation. He kissed Deidara passionately and began his descent to Deidara's pants. He quickly undid the clasp and Deidara quivered as Sasori's fingers brushed his stomach. Deidara reached out and undid Sasori pants, letting his fingers linger on the waistband. Sasori was the one too quiver now. He wanted Deidara so bad and yet he wanted to savor the moment. Damn his morals!

He grabbed the sides of Deidara's pants trying not to break the kiss and tugged at the snug material. Within a minute the fabric was just down past Deidara's hips and Deidara was getting antsier by the moment. Sasori smirked at the look of urgency on Deidara's face. He knew Deidara wanted it as badly as he did. 'Well time to speed things up then.' He thought as he pulled Deidara's pants the rest of the way off. He tossed them to the floor and then grabbed his own, Deidara watching intently as he removed his pants.

Now in just their boxers they reached out to each other as Sasori crawled over the top of Deidara. Sasori ground against Deidara and they both moaned as the thin material of their boxers gave them the ultimate feeling of almost being naked against one another. Deidara pressed up as Sasori ground down. Sasori slid a hand between them into the front of Deidara's boxers. Deidara gasped at the sensation. Sasori's fingers felt like velvet as they caressed up and down on Deidara's aching throbbing member.

Deidara bucked his hips against Sasori's hand and moaned loudly, as Sasori tightened his grip. Deidara threw his head back reveling soft sensitive skin to Sasori's very watchful eyes. Sasori slowly swooped in and suckled the skin at the base of Deidara's jaw. He licked his way to Deidara's ear and then kissed at the earlobe making Deidara jump and break out in goosebumps. Sasori chuckled lightly and continued to make Deidara squirm. Deidara decided to return the favor and slipped his hand inside of Sasori's boxers.

Sasori moaned and leaned into Deidara's hand trying to get more of the feeling and stay sane to. Not likely when he had a beautiful angelic looking uke beneath him making special noises just for him. He decided they had, had enough of two hand touch and decided it was time they went to the next step. He slipped Deidara's boxers off and tossed them to the floor, never taking his eyes of f of Deidara. He gave Deidara a look that said if you want me then come on and get me. Deidara smirked and pulled Sasori's boxers off of him quickly, marveling at Sasori's size.

He breathed in deeply as Sasori pressed it against Deidara's lips. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the hardened shaft, making sure to suck as he did. Sasori groaned and threw his head back, trying to keep his sanity in check. Well so much for that, Deidara grabbed Sasori's ball sack and began to fondle as he sucked. Oh Kami he was feeling rather cocky right now. (No pun intended) Sasori pushed Deidara back onto the bed letting his member fall from Deidara's lips. Deidara gave him a questioning look that quickly changed to one of utter lust as Sasori picked up Deidara's legs and began to position himself.

Sasori wasn't one to take the time to prepare his uke so on the off chance this goes badly he would just have to bone up and apologize later. It had a good sounding logic to it. He pushed against Deidara's opening testing how far Deidara would let him go before he made a squawk about it. But being the trooper Deidara was he never even winced. Sasori was impressed. He was quite big after all but Deidara was taking it in and looking seductive while doing it. Sasori about exploded just from the look.

Deidara gasped in pleasure as Sasori hit his prostate. He pushed himself against Sasori's member trying to get it deeper into him. Sasori obliged and pushed in further loving how Deidara couldn't wait. Once he reached his destination, he began to thrust slowly at first and then picked up the pace. Deidara held onto Sasori's arms and thrust his hips up into Sasori, meeting him half way with every thrust. Deidara was moaning and Sasori was grunting in pleasure as they slammed together in time. Deidara felt as though he had entered a dream world where everything wasn't as it seemed.

Sasori on the other hand felt as though he had caught on fire and couldn't fan the flames enough as he slid in and out of Deidara's tight heat. The look on Deidara's face was one of sheer ecstasy and Sasori swore he could be killed right now and it wouldn't matter. Not as long as he got to see that look on Deidara's face first. Sasori slammed repeatedly into Deidara's prostate as Deidara threw his head from side to side, blonde hair flying back and forth like the wings of an angel.

Deidara gasped one last time as he felt the tight coil within his stomach begin to unravel. He looked at Sasori and in an instant began to cry at the look of pure happiness on Sasori's face. Sasori too felt tears begin to prickle as he came closer to release. He grabbed Deidara and pulled him up into a hug and they both released at the exact same time. Both were breathing rapidly and sniffles could be heard as Deidara let out a happy sob. He too could hear the unevenness in Sasori's breathing as a tear hit his bare shoulder.

He pulled away to look at his seme and caught the tears in the red heads eyes through his own. He put his hands on Sasori's cheeks and kissed him lightly. Sasori grabbed Deidara's head and kissed him deeper. Sasori pulled out of Deidara slowly and laid them both back on to the mattress. They lay in each other's arms staring into each other's eyes. Sasori had never been so happy in all of his years on this planet and had never been more in love than he was right now.

Half the day had gone already and Sasori decided that he would turn Deidara later tonight and then take him home to the family. Right now he wanted to look at his blonde with all the love and lust he could muster and the way that Deidara was looking at him, he was sure that their lovemaking was far from over. He grabbed a blanket to cover them with, only to have Deidara grab his hand and shake his head. He rolled on top of Sasori and round two began.


	12. Chapter 11

Blood Is Blood Ch 11

Sasori awoke to see his blonde laying there staring at the ceiling. "Deidara, is something wrong?" Sasori asked. "No, un. I was just wondering what it will be like to be like you, un." Deidara said softly. "Are you having second thoughts?" Sasori asked alarmed.

"No, un. I want to be with you forever and ever. I want to be like you so I can spend eternity with you, un. You make me so happy, Danna." Deidara said looking at Sasori sweetly. "Danna? Where did that come from?" Sasori asked with a smirk.

"Well, technically you will be my Danna in a lot of ways, un. Like you will be my seme, my husband of sorts and you will be my master as a vampire. I will have to learn from you, right?" Deidara asked, that face of innocence so pure that Sasori felt bad for a split second that he had tainted him.

"Yes, I guess I will." Sasori said with a chuckle. He shook off his moral feeling and kissed the blonde. He pulled away and sat up. "Well are you ready, Dei?" He asked, as Deidara sat up and crawled into his lap. "Yes, un. Will it hurt?" He asked with a hint of fear. "Only for a minute. I promise to make it all better and then you will never have to do it again." Sasori said as he hugged Deidara against him.

Deidara nodded and moved his hair to the side. He leaned against Sasori and braced for the pain. Sasori let his fangs come out and then kissed the tender skin on the blonde's neck. He ran his tongue over the area a few times making Deidara moan. He took that moment to sink in his fangs.

Deidara tensed up and cried out as Sasori held him tight against him. Within a couple of minutes Deidara was on the verge of death. Sasori bit into his vein in his wrist and placed it up to Deidara's lips. Deidara looked at Sasori and opened his mouth. Sasori ran the blood into his mouth as the blonde fell unconscious.

An hour later, Deidara awoke feeling kind of misplaced. He could see the room as if it were lit up. He could hear the wind outside brush against the grass. He sat up and looked around the room. The beating of a heart made itself apparent as he looked towards the sound.

A boy around his own age lay tied and gagged on the floor. He stood up and walked to him. His nakedness was forgotten as he looked at the boy. His mouth begged for the boy to bleed. His fangs made their way out as he stood watching the boy look at him in fear.

A pair of arms circled his waste and held him lovingly against them. He turned his head to see the culprit and Sasori came into view. He smiled at Sasori and Sasori smiled back. "How do you feel Dei?" Sasori asked as he kissed his neck. "I feel great, un. Just waiting for you to tell me what to do next, Danna." He said seductively.

Sasori groaned at the blonde's ukish way of turning his mind to mush. He shook his head and pushed Deidara down to the floor on his knees. Deidara looked up and licked his lips. Sasori was almost ready to jump the blonde right there and then. He managed to get a grip and sank to his knees next to the boy.

He grabbed the boys neck and exposed the jugular to Deidara. He took his fingernail and made a slice in the boys' throat. Blood began to run down his neck and Deidara couldn't stand it. He practically launched himself onto the boy. He ran his tongue through the blood as he lapped at the cut.

He gave it a couple more licks and then on instinct sank his fangs into the flesh. He sucked greedily as the blood sprayed into his mouth. He fed until he was full and then pulled back slowly. He looked at Sasori in contentment. Sasori reached out and took him into his arms. He kissed his bloody lips and then began licking the blood from his mouth.

Deidara shoved Sasori back onto the floor with a new found strength he had never had and climbed on top of him. He kissed Sasori passionately as Sasori reached under him to free his already hard and aching member. Sex was incredible before but now it had fire and raw need as they tore at each other's backs and bit each other's lips drawing blood.

They growled and hissed as one made the other bleed and they continuously moved from one place to another in their frenzy. They ended up in the bathroom under the shower as they washed the blood from each other's bodies watching as the scratches and cuts healed instantly.

They dressed and walked out of the apartment building into the night. Deidara's eyes lit up as everything became clearer. The night was alive with sounds he had never heard before. He could hear the insects in the ground and the sounds that nature makes while it sleep or eats or stalks its prey.

Sasori took Deidara's hand and led him to the fence at the back of the apartments. He jumped the fence with grace and landed perfectly on the other side. Deidara stepped back and jumped doing the same. He smiled at Sasori and took his hand again as they walked down the street.

They walked down several side streets just taking in the night. Deidara was having such a good time listening and even feeling how nature pulsed around him. They walked to the edge of the town and then out into nothing. Deidara looked at Sasori curiously. Sasori smiled and kept walking through the open field.

Deidara walked with excitement along side of Sasori. He knew they must be going to his new home but couldn't help but be cautious. A mile from the mansion, Deidara began to pull back. "What's wrong Dei?" Sasori asked. "What if they don't like me and try to kill me or something anyway, un?" He asked solemnly.

"They won't. Your one of us now and that won't happen." Sasori reassured him. Deidara looked at Sasori and smiled. Sasori was right; they wouldn't hurt him because his Danna would protect him. He took Sasori's hand and walked next to him in confidence and security.

They walked onto the grounds of the mansion. Deidara was amazed at how big it really was. Sasori led him up to the front door and put his arm around him. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought as he opened the front door. They walked into the house and stopped just inside the living room.

All eyes came upon them and Pein stood and walked to Sasori, "What do we have here Sasori?" He asked as Konan came to stand beside him. Zabuza walked up to the duo in the absence of Haku.

All eyes were on the pair as Pein looked Deidara over and assessed the situation. Pein looked at Zabuza and said "let's all go sit down, shall we?" Sasori led Deidara into the room and they sat on the couch. The interrogations had begun.


	13. Chapter 12

Blood is Blood Ch 12

Sasori and Deidara sat clutching each others hands. They were surrounded by Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu. Pein and Zabuza entered a moment later. They had been discussing something quietly by the door. Sasori might have caught what was being said if he hadn't been so focused on Deidara at the moment.

"So you turned him." Zabuza said.

"Obviously." Sasori replied, nodding slightly.

"Yes, obviously." Pein stated half sarcastically half joking. He sighed as he took in Deidara's appearance.

"He's worth it then?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah he is or I wouldn't have turned him in the first place." Sasori replied. He could feel the tension in the room. He knew they wanted to know that Deidara's intentions were good.

"Has he fed yet?" Zabuza asked, taking in the pink color of Deidara's skin. He thought it looked as though he had.

"Yes, I made sure of it after I turned him." Sasori answered. He could feel the tension become less the more they watched Deidara

Pein nodded and looked at Konan who was standing there with an 'Ooohh he is so cute' look on her face. Pein rolled his eyes.

Crap! Sasori had seen it too. He reached over and gave Deidara a sympathetic look. Deidara scooted closer to Sasori if that were at all possible.

A squeak came from no where breaking up the questioning. Haku rushed into the room excitement all over his face. He threw his arms around Deidara in a swift hug. "Oh my god, Deidara what are you doing here?" He asked eyes shining. A moment later he noticed Sasori sitting there and then realization took over.

"You turned him already!" He said jumping up and down as he hugged Deidara again.

Sasori gave Haku a confused look. It didn't compare to the one Deidara was giving to Haku though.

"Haku, what are you doing here, un?" He asked in amazement. His eyes were wide as he looked at his friend. Zabuza walked over and put his arm around Haku and Haku in return did the same.

"I live here. I am a vampire. I didn't tell you because I was worried you wouldn't like me anymore. This is Zabuza, my boyfriend I told you about, by the way. He's a werewolf." Haku said biting his lip.

Deidara looked at Haku for a moment and then stood he walked over to Zabuza and held out his hand. "Deidara, un." He patted Haku's shoulder and smiled to reassure him. Haku smiled and nodded in relief.

"So you knew that Sasori was going to turn me?" Deidara asked still confused on that point. Haku shrugged.

"It was just a matter of time before he found someone. I will give you all the details later." Haku said looking at Sasori who still looked completely confused.

"Okay, how do you two even know each other?" Sasori asked looking from one to the other.

"Haku is my friend from school we have all the same classes, un." Deidara replied as if Sasori should have already known this.

"Since when? Haku doesn't go to school." Sasori said, confusion still plaguing his mind.

"Actually I started school a few weeks ago." Haku said impishly. He watched the floor trying to dissuade Sasori from burning holes through him with his eyes.

"Is that so? Why would you go to school? Who in their right mind would go to school when they don't have to?" Sasori asked in disbelief.

"Well I was bored a lot so I thought it would be fun. I met Deidara and we became friends." Haku answered pleased with himself.

Sasori thought about it for a moment. Haku was alone a lot while Zabuza was away. It would make sense that he would want to make friends outside of the mansion. He nodded and then smiled. Deidara smiled back at him, happy that he was happy that he and Haku were friends.

Haku smiled in relief. He didn't really want to have to tell Sasori the whole story of how he went to school to spy on him and Deidara. Sasori seemed pleased with Haku's answer therefore he let the matter drop.

Haku reached out and took Deidara's arm. "Come, I have to show you the house." He said excitedly. Deidara looked at Sasori hopefully.

"Go, just stay out of trouble." Sasori said. Deidara hugged him quickly and took off with Haku. Sasori looked around at the bemused smiles.

"What?" Sasori asked. All eyes seemed to be on him.

"Akasuna no Sasori, in love? Who would have ever thought?" Kisame said teasingly.

"I knew it. It was just a matter of time before he turned him." Itachi said flipping through the newspaper.

"Well I didn't fucking know it! I was Jashin damned surprised when he brought his bitch home." Hidan stated.

"Hidan, language. I am just happy he has someone permanent." Kakuzu added.

"Me too!" Konan said excitedly. She took off out of the room presumably to find Haku and Deidara.

"Oh no." Sasori groaned. He would be lucky to see his lover again tonight.

"Get used to it, Sasori. Konan has a new play thing. You know how she is when someone new enters the family." Pein offered. Sasori nodded. Itachi, Haku, Tobi, now Deidara. Even Hidan had endured it for about a week before he threatened to sacrifice her to Jashin.

"Yeah she still keeps Haku up all hours playing with his hair and whatever else she can come up with." Zabuza laughed.

Sasori nodded again. He knew it would be pointless to tell her no.

"Is it true? The infamous Sasori has brought home his mate?" Zetsu asked walking up to Tobi and putting an arm around him.

"It's true. Konan and Haku are with him." Tobi said nuzzling Zetsu.

"Well I'll be damned." Zetsu said. Sasori sighed and smiled. He knew everyone was going to have something to say.

"Is everybody done taunting me about my love life?" Sasori asked good humouredly.

"Not by a long shot!" They all yelled in unison. Sasori smiled and shook his head. This was his family and he knew they only wished the best for him. He was just happy that they had all accepted Deidara right away.


	14. Chapter 13

Blood is Blood Ch 13

Within two weeks Deidara had learned his way around the mansion. He was excited about everything. Sasori watched in silent awe of the blonde's enthusiasm. He had promised Deidara he would take him out and show him how to hunt soon.

Deidara had been so excited about it that he had wanted Sasori to teach him on the spot. Sasori told him it would take patience and stealth, both of which the blonde didn't possess at the moment. Deidara had pouted in defeat.

Haku had been a wonderful help for the past two weeks. He had helped Deidara find his way around and had kept the blonde occupied. Sasori had a gypsy friend who was making Deidara's necklace for him so he would be able to withstand sunlight.

Deidara was impatient as always and wanted to go out now. Sasori had actually had to stop him a couple of times from just walking out the door. Deidara would look sheepish and say "oh yeah, I forgot" Sasori would shake his head and remind him by dragging him upstairs to their bedroom.

Sasori had gotten used to the catcalls and the jokes and the smirks. He had gotten to the point where he would even sometimes make a comment back. Deidara would blush like mad as always and whine to Sasori about the others knowing when they had sex.

Sasori would laugh and tell him that it didn't help when Deidara would scream during it either. Deidara would pout that oh so cute pout of his and Sasori would say something to lighten the mood. Deidara would smile and they would go about their business.

Sasori was now wandering the halls looking for his blonde. He was finally going to take him out tonight and show him how to hunt. He had so much to teach the blonde. He was positive if left on his own he would have them exposed and hunted in no time at all.

Sasori walked into the living room and saw Kisame and Itachi lying on the couch. Kisame was looking at the ceiling and running his hands through Itachi's hair. Itachi lay on Kisame's chest on his stomach with his eyes closed.

"Either of you seen Deidara?" Sasori asked the lounging couple. Kisame looked at Sasori and shook his head no and Itachi mumbled something that no one but the family would have heard.

"He's with Haku." Itachi said never opening his eyes. Sasori did a "what else is new?' expression and left the room. He walked into the kitchen and found Konan at the table. She was reading cosmopolitan and making sarcastic comments.

Sasori rolled his eyes and left the room. It would do him no good to ask Konan when she was on a rant. She was very moody to say the least. He walked down the hall to the other living room at the back of the house.

There he found Kakuzu and Hidan engrossed in some slasher film. He walked through it to a back hallway that led to the second floor. He walked up the stairs and into a main hallway with about fifteen doors. He walked down to Haku's room and knocked lightly.

Zabuza opened the door wrapped in a towel still wet from the shower. He eyed Sasori for a moment before he realized he was looking for Deidara. "He's not here. I was looking for Haku earlier too and I haven't seen either one." He shrugged sympathetically to Sasori.

Sasori sighed and nodded. He smiled softly at Zabuza and left to look elsewhere. The mansion consisted of sixty rooms total and it was easy to run circles in this place and never see a soul. Sasori walked down the hall to the second floor kitchen.

It was empty as usual. They didn't use any but the one downstairs. They were vampires and werewolves. They didn't need food unless it was blood or raw meat, so one kitchen was plenty. He wandered through it into the Solarium.

The room was dark, but then it always was. He walked around into the center of the room. "Danna, have you ever seen so many consolations, un?" Deidara asked. He was sitting in the chair to the telescope looking out into the shy as far as the eye could see.

Sasori jumped at the sound. He hadn't actually thought he would find him here. "So now you want to be an astronaut?" Sasori asked playfully kissing Deidara's cheek. Deidara laughed and turned in his seat to wrap his legs around Sasori's waist.

Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed his lips tenderly. "How would you like to go hunting tonight?" Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear. Deidara's eyes lit up as he looked into Sasori's eyes.

"You mean it, un? You will really teach me?" He asked excitedly. Sasori nodded and held up a finger.

"Only on the condition that you follow my every lead and rule." Sasori said firmly as if he were talking to a child. Deidara being a new Vampire was kind of like that. Deidara nodded eagerly. Sasori laughed at the look on Deidara's face. It probably shouldn't be a good thing to be so excited about going out and taking a human life.


	15. Chapter 14

Blood Is Blood Ch 14

Sasori and Deidara crouched down in the edge of the woods surrounding the house. Several times Sasori had to tell Deidara to be patient. They didn't want to alert anyone to their presence.

Deidara was giddy with excitement. The adrenaline running through him made him feel high. He was all to ready to jump out and just grab anyone who was close enough. He knew Sasori was trying to teach him patience, but he was getting bored fast.

He kept edging closer and closer to the edge of the tree line almost out in visible sight. Sasori rolled his eyes and pulled him back. "Deidara, you are pushing your luck." Sasori said with an underlying tone.

Deidara turned and glared at Sasori and pulled away from him. Sasori stood up and began to walk back to the mansion. Deidara stood with a confused look and walked after him. "Danna, where are you going, un?" He asked catching up to his lover quickly.

"You don't listen and you don't even try to be patient. You are impossible. You're on your own." Sasori said angrily as he kept walking. Deidara reached out and grabbed Sasori's shoulder.

"Okay, I am sorry. Please teach me. I can't do it alone, un." Deidara said giving Sasori a wide eyed uke look. Sasori cursed under himself for being a sucker for that. He turned to look at his blond.

"You will obey me and no more attitude, you hear?" Sasori asked firmly. Deidara nodded and hugged Sasori. Sasori hugged him back and kissed his cheek. He once again took Deidara back to the edge of the woods.

"Okay, what do we do again, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori rolled his eyes and felt like swatting the blond upside the head. Apparently the blond hadn't listened at all. Sasori looked at Deidara to make sure he was really listening this time.

"We watch. We listen. We make sure that our prey isn't surrounded by other people. We don't want them to be missed right away. We do it logically and stealthily so we don't get found out and hunted." Sasori explained. Deidara nodded taking it in.

He crouched next to Sasori and watched his every move. He was starting to understand Sasori's reasons for being s slow at it. He was protecting them and the rest of the family. A boy walked by at that moment alone. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked as though he was high. All the better for them.

Sasori turned to Deidara and nodded to him. Deidara nodded back and they stood up slipping quietly out of the woods across the field to the street. They stepped up behind a building and watched the boy cross the floodway.

They crouched down at the edge the floodway and eyed the boy as he carelessly began walking the length of the floodway. He was down in the bottom so it would make it easier to take his blood without anyone seeing it.

They crept down into the floodway and stayed out of sight. They closed in quickly and stayed behind the bridge pillars. Sasori looked at Deidara and the excitement rose several notches. He nodded to Deidara and Deidara sprung.

He jumped on the boy and took him to the ground from behind. With the zest of a starving hyena he sank his fangs into the boys' neck. The blood spurted from the puncture and he fed for all he was worth.

Sasori watched Deidara feed and a sense of pride welled up in him. He was an exceptional killer. Deidara turned to look at Sasori, blood covering his lips and chin. He smiled gratefully at the red head and then walked over to him.

Sasori grabbed Deidara's head in both hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. He could taste the boys' blood in Deidara's mouth. It was sweet and pure. Deidara moaned as Sasori swiped his mouth with his tongue over and over.

They pulled apart and Deidara smiled happily taking Sasori's hand he led him to the boy and pulled him to the ground. Sasori smiled and sunk his fangs into the kid. He drank the rest of the boys' blood and surprisingly there was a lot left.

"Still hungry, Deidara?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded slightly and smiled.

"Does this mean we are going to hunt again tonight, Danna?" Deidara asked mischievously.

"Are you up to it?" Sasori asked, with a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, un. I want to. Can we go now?" Deidara asked with that childish giddiness he seemed to never lose.

Sasori laughed and took Deidara's hand. He walked to the body and dumped lighter fluid on the body and dropped a lit match on it. The body caught and began to burn quickly. Deidara's eyes lit up even more as he watched the flames get bigger. They turned and walked away going to track their next victim.


	16. Chapter 15

Blood is Blood Ch 15

Deidara and Sasori came in to the mansion just before 2:00 am. They walked up the stairs to their room and Deidara flopped down onto his and Sasori's bed. Sasori crawled up over the top of Deidara and took his mouth with his own.

Deidara pressed himself up into Sasori as they kissed. Their fangs came out as the games began. Sasori would bite Deidara's lip and then Deidara would bite Sasori's tongue. They lap at each others blood until it was healed and then start over.

This is what they called foreplay. Down the hall Kisame rolled over to look at Itachi. There was something about hearing the two get into each other like that that made Kisame and Itachi edgy. Before long they too would be indulging each other's desires.

Tobi and Zetsu lay listening to the sounds and Zetsu turned to look at Tobi as Tobi giggled. He looked at Zetsu and kissed the plant loving vampire. Now they too were getting bothered.

Kakuzu lay sleeping as Hidan lay there watching him. He could hear Itachi and Kisame and Sasori and Deidara and he was so damned turned on he thought he would explode. Zabuza took a pillow and pressed it over his face as Haku laughed.

He pulled the pillow off and gave him a look of lust. Zabuza chucked the pillow away and grabbed Haku. They decided to make a little noise of their own. Pein sat listening to the sounds in the house. He looked to Konan who had headphones in her ears while she read a book.

He shook his head and snuggled down in the bed. He was happy for them but he really wasn't so sure about listening to them have sex. He decided the next thing on his list to do was sound proof their room a lot more.

The whole mansion was a series of moans, grunts, screams, shouts, thrashing and even some name calling thrown in. Pein was so tired by the time they finished that he passed out after everyone quieted down. He had images in his head that he was sure he didn't need.

Konan rolled over and closed her book. She took out her head phones and turned off the light. She curled up next to Pein and he clung to her. At first she was concerned and then she figured out that the boys must have been having sex again.

Since Deidara had come to live here there had been a ton of that going on. It seemed he and Sasori were like aphrodisiacs to the rest of the house. They would start and the rest would jump in with their own lovers. She was happy for them but she was sure that Pein's poor mind was shattered.

The next morning Pein looked awful. He was tired and cranky as he ripped apart the bloody meat. He had never been this tired in his life. He was a werewolf, there should be a rule against tired werewolves.

Zabuza came into the kitchen all smiles. Pein grumbled about tact and finished eating. Zabuza gave him an apologetic smile. He walked over with a strong cup of coffee and gave it to Pein. Pein looked like he could hurl it at him.

"Okay, so is it really that bad?" Zabuza asked.

Pein gave him an "are you serious?' Look. He shrugged tiredly and took a sip of the coffee. He thought that it was going to make him grow hair worse than he already had in wolf form. It tasted awful and it made his hair stand up.

"I would just like to sleep in peace and not have to hear/picture any of that." Pein said getting up and dumping the coffee down the sink. The only one who drank coffee was Kakuzu because he loved the taste.

Itachi was a spiked blood drinker. He liked to mix a little Jack Daniels into his blood. He said he liked the vibes it gave him. Kisame said it helped with his evil disposition at times too. Haku liked to mix chocolate syrup into his blood.

Pein was amazed at how different the guys were that he lived with. Zetsu had been known to mix herbs in his blood and Kisame liked fish oil in his. Sasori was a little weirder with his. He liked different poisons to see how they would make him feel.

Pein preferred to eat his meat raw and the blood pure. Konan had tried in the past to get him to spice it up a little. He had kindly told her that she would regret messing with his meat. She had kindly left it alone but not him. She still mentioned it from time to time.

Zabuza liked to add a little sherry to his meat. He said it sweetened it and took away the bland taste. Pein couldn't help but make a face. He was very much into bland. He liked everything simple.

Now if he told Konan that he would be castrated and sleeping in a storage closet. So he just never said it around her. He wasn't an idiot. Kisame came in then and sat down. He was smiling and whistling something Pein had heard him whistle before.

It was Kisame's "I got laid" whistle. He smiled at Pein as Pein gave him a "don't push me" look. "Morning guys." Kisame said as he went back to whistling. Zabuza slapped him on the back and nodded.

About ten minutes later, sore ukes began walking into the room. It was amazing how cuts, broken bones and everything else healed itself. The after affects of sex however liked to linger for a couple of days. No one could really figure it out.

Itachi once said it was punishment for everything they were. Gays, vampires, killers, and sinners. Not that any of them wanted to give up what they were but they would have liked it if the pain wasn't so bad at times.

Itachi walked over and slowly lowered himself onto Kisame's leg. Hidan stood behind Kakuzu's chair waiting for him to arrive. Sasori had followed the ukes into the kitchen and he now pulled Deidara onto his lap.

Zetsu showed a couple minutes after Tobi and the raven slid onto his lap. Haku slid onto Zabuza's lap slowly and laid his head on the table. Kakuzu finally showed and Hidan was quick to sit on the miser's lap.

Konan was last to enter the kitchen. She looked around the room at the grimaces on the ukes faces. She smiled at them and snickered. "What the hell guys, did you pound their asses through the beds last night or something?" She asked loudly.

Pein dropped his head onto the table with a really loud thud. She smirked and went to get blood out of the refrigerator. All the ukes groaned while the seme's laughed. Pein wanted nothing more than to go jump from the roof of the mansion. Maybe then he would get his sleep back right along with his sanity.


	17. Chapter 16

Blood is Blood Ch 16

It had been almost a year since Deidara had been turned. Pein had finally put his foot down and ordered the seme's to quiet their ukes or pay heavily for it. So far things seemed to be working. How the seme's managed it was beyond him. Still he was happy.

The family had stayed at its current number as it seemed anyone who was a werewolf or a vampire was staying hidden and well. Zabuza still scoured the earth for any and all potential threats or family recruits. However he wasn't able to detect the threat that lingered in the shadows outside of the mansion.

A figure crouched low to the ground, he watched with hawk like vision for anything that would give away the abnormalities of the household. His keen hearing told him he was alone. The mansion remained dark as if no one were home. He moved closer.

He stepped against the mansion placing his ear to the stucco walls. No sound came from within. He moved to a nearby window and pressed his ear to the glass. The sound he heard was distant but it sounded clear. The sound of soft music played on and on.

A flicker on the curtain from the inside suggested that there were candles lit. He could almost see the flames as they flicked against the darkness. Inside Pein and Konan danced against each other swaying to the music unaware they were being stalked.

The figure moved on down to the next set of windows. He again pressed his ear to the glass. He could hear a soft moan as something, most likely a headboard tapped softly against the wall. He smirked as he noted that the moans were of two males.

He moved along to the next set of windows and as luck would have it the window wasn't covered as well by the curtains. Inside he could see what looked like a parlor. The room was occupied by an older male and a girl or so he thought at first.

The older male pulled the smaller of the two against him and undid their shirt. Once the shirt was open the figure outside could clearly see that it was a male. He had long pretty brunette hair and delicate features making him a very attractive boy.

The figure moved on. He stepped around to the back of the mansion and was looking for the best way to get to the third floor. He had only now realized he was at the second floor windows. The first floor of the mansion was built into a mountain.

Therefore he had thought he was at the first floor. Now it made more sense to him that the headboard was in a bedroom on the second floor. He moved forward as he surveyed his options. He jumped lightly and scaled the wall to the third set of windows.

At the top of the roof was a set of four windows. He checked the latches and pulled one open. He figured this had to be an attic window and only hoped that no one was in it. He slipped inside and dropped to the floor in a low crouch.

He surveyed the room and found that it indeed was an attic. Boxes sat scattered with old furniture all around the room in no order of organization. He weaved his way quietly through the room to the door. Turning the knob softly he made his way down the stairs.

He came to a hallway that adorned doorways all the way down it on both sides. He listened carefully as he moved down it. Voices and soft noises could be heard every now and then. He stopped at a door and listened carefully.

"Tobi for the last time the answer is no. I don't want you to get hurt. I would be lost without you, you know that."

"Yes I do Zetsu, but why is it okay for Zabuza to go out and do it? Why is he expendable?"

"Zabuza has experience. He knows how to take care of himself."

"And I don't? Zetsu you once told me that I was one of the strongest smartest people you knew, so why then are you so afraid to let me help?"

"Because love, I am selfish. You are my reason to keep going, otherwise my life is meaningless."

The figure listened as the voices stopped. The sound of feet shuffling across the floor accompanied by the sound of a heavy passionate kiss wafted to his ears. He stepped back and moved further down the hall.

He once again stopped at a door to listen. "Tell me again how you managed this?"

"Ow, Itachi be careful. I told you I misjudged my distance. Ow, will you stop doing that?"

"I am still trying to figure out how someone as stealthy as you could misjudge distance, Kisame."

"Hey we all make mistakes. OW!! Damn Itachi, can you be anymore brutal? Don't answer that."

"Hn, I advise you stay away from trees. You're lucky the tree branch went through your arm and not your heart."

"Ha ha, very funny. It was a stupid mistake and I have no intentions of repeating it."

"Good I am not your nursemaid."

"No you're my lover it is the same thing. OW!!! Okay I am sorry."

The figure moved on. He had gotten enough information for his boss now he needed to get out of the mansion and back to report it. He made his way back to the attic and back out the window. He hurried off through the forest hell bent on beating the sunrise.


	18. Chapter 17

Blood Is Blood Ch 17

The figure entered the hideout. He walked along the corridors to a door at the end of the hall. He opened it and stopped just inside the door. "Do you have something to tell me?" Asked a voice from the shadows.

"I do my lord." The figure said approaching slowly. He stopped just at the end of a king sized canopy bed. "I did as you asked. There were several occupants. There was a couple of males in a bedroom somewhere. There is a feminine brunette boy and an older brunette male. There were at least four others as well. Someone by the name of Tobi and Zetsu and another couple by the names of Kisame and Itachi." He said watching the curtain move back.

"You must learn more about them. If we are to ever find my cure then we must find him. These people may be what we are looking for. They may have heard of him and maybe we can use them to find him." The voice rasped out. The figure at the end of the bed bowed. "Yes my lord. I will learn all I can." He said and turned to leave.

"Wait, come closer my pet." The voice said tiredly. The figure moved closer and slid up onto the side of the bed next to a frail looking male with long black hair. He reached up and pulled the figure to him frailly. The figure bent and met the weaker male in a soft kiss. The figure pulled back and smiled softly. The ill male smiled back just as softly before the pain took him over.

"I will find him my lord. If it is the last thing that I do, I will find him." He bowed once more and was gone in a flash. The lord moaned in agony. He could only hope his little bed mate would hurry. He closed his eyes and passed into a fake sleep as the pain ebbed away slowly. He basked in the false comfort of the moment. There was no peace or comfort since the illness had taken him.

The figure walked down the hall to the mess room. He walked into a small office off to the side that housed the medical staff. He walked up and jumped onto the table and held out his arm. The Dr looked curiously at him. "Give me something that will make me ill but not kill me. I need something that will wear off in a couple of days but linger long enough for the desired affect." He said.

"I am not so sure that is such-" "Just do it! Don't make me angry. If I lose my patience you will be in more pain then the lord is." He said sorely. "The Dr nodded as he searched his cabinet. He pulled out a needle and a chemical. "This should do the trick. It will make you dizzy and feel sick to your stomach. It will also make you shaky and weak. It will wear off in two to three days." The Dr said fearfully.

He nodded. "Perfect. It is just what I need." He held his arm still as the Dr injected a good dose into his blood stream. He jumped off the table and without a word to the Dr, he left. He made his way out of the hideout and headed for the woods towards the mansion. He only hoped they were a compassionate bunch.

Hidan and Kakuzu made their way back to the mansion after going out to a movie. They had been bored and all they wanted was a little downtime with just the two of them. As they approached the front of the house something caught their attention. A boy of about 20 years of age lay in the forest in the fetal position.

Kakuzu and Hidan rushed to his side taking in his appearance. His eyes were open but he was pale and his silver hair stuck to his face in a fevered perspiration. His glasses lay on the ground next to him as he tried to focus on the two above him. "Hey, can you hear me?" Kakuzu asked.

A nod and then something incoherent came from the boys lips. "What is your name?" Hidan asked. The boy frowned as if he were thinking. "Ka-Ka-Kab-uto" He gasped out. Kakuzu picked him up off the ground and began carrying him to the mansion. "Hidan grab his glasses and come on." Kakuzu said.

Hidan grabbed them and ran to catch up. He was a little sore at Kakuzu for ruining his plans for the rest of the night. He had hoped for some hot sex before taking a really long hot bath and then cuddling together as they went to sleep. Now they had a stray to take care of. They entered the mansion through the kitchen.

Kakuzu carried Kabuto into the sitting room. He laid him on the couch and grabbed a blanket to calm the boy's shakes. Hidan went to get him some water and then went to find Konan. She was the motherly type and would know how to comfort him. He found her and Pein feeding each other chocolate mixed with blood covered strawberries.

"Hidan what are you doing here? We are busy, go away." Konan said. "I would fucking love too, but Kakuzu and I found a sick stray boy in the woods. He is in the sitting room and yours aren't the only fucking plans that got ruined tonight." Hidan said and stormed out of the room. Pein looked at Konan and they both jumped to their feet.

They rushed to the sitting room to see that Hidan had been right. Kakuzu was just taking a blood sample and was pulling the needle free when they entered. Konan could instantly tell he was of the vampiric nature. He didn't stand out the way Itachi, Hidan, or Sasori did. He was more like Kisame and Zetsu's breed of vampire.

He didn't look like he was of a different breed so much. Not the way that Kisame and Zetsu's stood out. This was more of a feeling than a look. Konan stepped over to the boy. He was feverish and shaking badly. "What is his name?" She asked petting the silver hair back away from his face. "Uh, Kabuto I think." Kakuzu said.

"Kabuto? You're going to be okay. We are going to take care of you, okay?" Konan cooed. He nodded slightly and doubled over again as a wave of nausea hit him hard. "Pein get me some blood from the fridge and some crackers. Warm the blood and crush up the crackers in it. It will help his stomach. But not too hot." She said turning back to Kabuto.

Pein rolled his eyes at being ordered around but left anyway. "Make sure you use the thick mugs okay?" She called from the sitting room. "Yes, ma'am. I will do just that." He called back. "Don't be flippant Pein just do it. He needs it now." She said in a motherly way.

She smiled at Kabuto who smiled weakly at her. This was working like a charm. A wave of Nausea took over again and he almost regretted having the Dr inject him. That is until Pein brought out a mug of blood and crackers and just the right temperature too.


	19. Chapter 18

Blood Is Blood Ch 18

Two days went by and Kabuto showed great improvement. What ever was wrong with him seemed to be leaving and he was looking better every hour. Konan had fawned over him continuously. She made sure he had enough blood or that his temperature wasn't too high, that he was waited on hand and foot.

Personally it was driving Pein a little crazy. He couldn't get her attention for a second unless it was to discuss the young boys' illness and where he came from. Pein knew it was a matter of time before she would ask to keep him. He rubbed his temples as an impending headache made its presence known.

Kakuzu entered the office and looked at their fearless leader. "I think it is important that we find out where he came from before we get attached." Kakuzu said. Pein knew that the "we" Meant Konan. Pein nodded and would have slammed his head on his desk but the pain was already getting bad enough without help.

"I know. We just have to do it in a manner that says we are trying to help him not because we don't trust him. Konan will castrate us all if we even speak ill of the boy." Pein said rolling his eyes and instantly regretting the movement. Kakuzu gulped. He remembered when they had brought Hidan to the mansion.

Nobody wanted to trust that he was a good guy what with his sacrifices and his rituals. Konan had been overly motherly then too. Pein had suffered greatly at her mercy for his insensitivity to the Jashinist. Kakuzu had done the digging to find out the information on him. It had only helped him trust and fall in love with the silver haired vampire.

Pein knew then that Hidan was a permanent fixture. He had learned to go with others instincts and so Tobi and Deidara had been safe acceptances. Kabuto on the other hand made him weary. Why was he laying in the forest? Was it a trap or was it an innocent act? Pein didn't know but he was sure going to let Kakuzu and whoever else wanted to investigate the boy have at it. He was going to stay on Konan's good side.

"By the way Konan asked me to bring these to you." Kakuzu said handing Pein a bottle of Aspirin. Pein smiled and took the bottle he would never know how she knew the things she did but he was grateful. "Thanks. Go ahead and see what you can find out. Just make sure Konan doesn't catch wind of it." Pein said popping the cap off the bottle.

Kakuzu smiled and walked out the door. He headed to Zetsu's room to talk to the plant loving vampire for a moment. He knocked once heard a 'come in' and entered. Tobi lay sleeping on the bed as Zetsu sat repotting a bonsai tree. He looked up to Kakuzu and seen the instant smirk. Kakuzu needed his help spying on someone.

He nodded and finished planting the tree. He turned and motioned for Kakuzu to follow him out of the room. Kakuzu filled him in on the new boy's appearance and told him what they were going to do. Zetsu smiled wanly. They headed out to the forest where the boy had been found.

"Danna, I'm bored, un. Deidara said as he watched Sasori fixing his puppet. He had scared Konan again only to have her brutally rip the puppets arms off. He was reattaching them and listening to the swishing of Deidara's feet as he bounced on the bed. "Go find Haku." Sasori said. Deidara shook his head. "Danna, I want to do something with you though, un." Deidara groaned.

Sasori turned to look at the blonde who now sat watching him with a pout and those big blue eyes that always made Sasori give in no matter what. Sasori sighed and stood from his chair. "Yay, un!" Deidara shouted throwing his arms around Sasori's neck. Sasori chuckled at Deidara's innocence. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him from the room.

Downstairs on the couch Kabuto sat wrapped in a blanket getting past the last of the shakes. He had been doing better with the pain and the convulsions were slightly less. He closed his eyes and opened them a hundred or so times trying to fight off the tiredness. Courtesy of the drugs effects.

Sasori and Deidara came down the stairs and entered the main hall. They crossed to the main door and were heading outside when Deidara stopped. "Sasori, Danna wait a second, un. I forgot my ring." Deidara shouted from the hall as he ran to the room to grab his ring. Sasori stood in utter shocked annoyance. The brat had almost killed himself walking out in the sun. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

Deidara showed up and they left out the door. On the couch Kabuto fought off the remnants of sleep. 'Sasori? As in Sasori Akasuna? It can't be. He's here. I have found him Lord Orochimaru.' Kabuto thought as he fell asleep against his will. Konan came into the room and checked his fever. It was breaking and he was doing so much better.

Kakuzu and Zetsu stood in the forest as Zetsu did his duty. He touched the ground and ran his fingers over the dirt. He picked up a blade of grass and tasted it. He cocked his head to the side and thought. He tasted another blade of grass. He picked up a rock pebble and put it on his tongue. Kakuzu had once laughed at this but never again.

Once when they had ran into some trouble Haku had been taken and Zetsu had found him with this method. Kakuzu was no longer skeptical and just watched awaiting the results. Zetsu finally dropped the grass to the ground and the rock pebble tumbled from his lips. "Medicine, the boy has been around some type of medical facility. There are chemical cleaners and some type of narcotic pain medicines lingering on the grass where he laid.

Damp smells like earth and soil are present as well, indicating this facility is underground." Zetsu said looking around at the area. He walked further in the direction Kabuto had come from. Vomit lingered on a near by bush. Zetsu leaned down and Kakuzu was about to protest about Zetsu picking up a stick and running it through the vomit and lifting it to his face. Luckily Zetsu only smelled the contents on the stick.

Kakuzu wasn't sure how he would have felt watching the vampire consume someone else's vomit. Zetsu dropped the stick and stood straight. He turned to Kakuzu. "Do you have that blood sample you took from him?" Kakuzu nodded and they headed back to the mansion. Zetsu followed Kakuzu into the infirmary and took the vial of blood. He opened it and smelled it getting an odd odor from it.

Dipping his finger into the blood he placed it on his tongue. He made a face at the bitterness of vampire blood to another vampire and then rolled it around on his tongue. He looked to Kakuzu. "His blood was injected with something. No doubt it is what is making him sick." Zetsu said. Kakuzu frowned. Their boy was an innocent victim who by the looks escaped a medical facility who had done experiments on him.

Zetsu handed the vial back to Kakuzu and Kakuzu put it back on the table. They left the infirmary and went their separate ways. Kakuzu went to see Pein while Zetsu went back to his room. Tobi was just waking up and Zetsu couldn't resist the naked skin showing as the sheet slid away from Tobi's body. He quickly undressed and joined his raven in some vampire/ werewolf sex.

Kakuzu relayed what he and Zetsu learned. Pein sighed and nodded. "Well at least he is safe." Pein elaborated. Kakuzu nodded and left to go find his Jashinist. Konan entered the office and Pein was about to ask what was the occasion. "We are going to introduce him to the whole house tonight." She said excitedly. Pein smiled warmly. "Whatever you want dear." He said. She beamed and left the room.

That night Pein rounded up the house hold. Everyone slowly came to the dining room table. Kabuto had finally fought off the sleep and won. He was still a little weary but awake. Zabuza and Haku sat down and were joined by Kakuzu and Hidan. Kisame and Itachi showed up a moment later and were accompanied by Zetsu and Tobi. Deidara and Sasori were the last to join the table and Pein and Konan already sat at the head.

Kabuto smiled politely as Konan introduced him to the household. When she got to Sasori and Deidara. He paid extra attention to the red head. Deidara took this as a flirtatious thing and linked his hand with Sasori's. Kabuto just smiled politely. He was working out the details of his plan in his head. Sasori Akasuna was in for a great big surprise.


	20. Chapter 19

Blood Is Blood Ch 19

The mansion was quiet. The Vampires and Werewolves had all decided to turn in. Even though it was still a bit early the ukes had all been to blame for the early bedtime arrangement. Pein swore there must have been something in the blood or meat they all had for dinner.

Itachi was giving Kisame longing looks across the dinner table while Deidara continually reached over and rubbed on Sasori's leg. Haku would look at Zabuza and blush as dirty thoughts ran through his mind. Hidan kept whispering in Kakuzu's ear and Tobi kept giving Zetsu his wolfish grin.

Konan had fixed up a guest room for Kabuto and made him feel welcome as though it were his own. He had thanked her and feigned tiredness. She had left and went to persuade Pein to take a hot bubble bath with her. He of course had no objections.

Once everyone was occupied Kabuto opened the heavily curtained window and slipped outside. He had to tell his lord what he had discovered. How his lord would be so pleased with him. He ran through the trees still a little on the weak side from the drugs effects.

It didn't take him long to reach the area the hideout was in. He looked around making sure no one else was around. In the twilight hour he could see perfectly and he was sure he was alone. He opened the door to the hideout which was once a manhole cover turned into more of a cellar door hidden by brush now.

He dropped down in and then walked down the long corridor to his Lord's room. He slowly eased the door open. The darkness in the room surrounded him. The canopy kept his Lord hidden from his view. He stepped in and up to the end of the bed as he had so many times before.

"My Lord, are you awake?" He asked softly. There was a slight intake of breath and then the covers moved. "Kabuto, what are you doing here? Has something happened?" He asked in a slight wheeze. "Yes my Lord. I believe what I have to tell you will make you very happy." Kabuto said with a smile.

"Please come to bed then and tell me what this news is." Orochimaru purred. Kabuto undressed quickly. He walked into the canopy and crawled up under the covers with his Lord. Their bodies touched and Orochimaru shivered in excitement. Kabuto leaned over the older man and left kisses along his stomach.

The older man moaned and purred as Kabuto reached up and found his mouth. They kissed passionately as Orochimaru prepared Kabuto. Before too long they were making love and Orochimaru was asking him what the news was.

Kabuto moaned and leaned down to lay his head against Orochimaru's shoulder. "I…..have…..found…him….Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said in panting breaths as he was pushed closer to the edge of the sea of bliss. Orochimaru reached his at that moment and Kabuto followed.

"Are you sure? You have seen him with your own eyes?" Orochimaru asked squeezing Kabuto in a tight hug as they lay back onto the bed. "I have my Lord. He is as you said he was. Fiery red hair and blood red eyes. He lives there with the two species. He is involved with a boy named Deidara." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru kissed Kabuto fiercely and then laid his head on Kabuto's chest. The illness was beginning to take over again and the pain was becoming unbearable. "We need his blood Kabuto." Orochimaru said through clenched teeth.

"I know my Lord. I will get it for you." Kabuto said as he rubbed his Lord's back trying to ease some of the discomfort. Orochimaru fell asleep clutching Kabuto to him. Kabuto drifted into sleep as well but it was a light one. He needed to return before they discovered he was gone.

He slept for a while and then slipped out from under the covers and dressed. He kissed Orochimaru's lips and disappeared back into the woods. He slipped back into the window and crawled into the bed. He had plans to make and he was going to make sure nothing stopped him.

The next day everyone began slowly making their way downstairs. The life of a vampire or werewolf was uneventful unless you made it eventful. The mansion was owned by Pein and Zabuza's family and so it was paid for almost a century ago. The rest of the upkeep was pretty simple.

Kabuto came down to the kitchen and was greeted by Konan who handed him a cup with blood already warmed to perfection. He smiled and thanked her and she smiled and sat down. Sasori and Deidara were discussing their plans for the day. Sasori had decided that they should go to this underground lake he had seen years ago.

Deidara was hyped about it and they were getting ready to go upstairs and get ready. Kabuto thought for a moment before he finished his blood and told Konan he had plans of sleeping the day away if it was okay. She smiled and told him to enjoy his beauty sleep. He laughed and excused himself.

He waited around in his room until he heard Sasori and Deidara leave to go to the lake. He opened his window and swiftly touched down to the ground. He watched as they disappeared through the woods. He followed not many seconds later.

He followed at a distance but kept them in sight. Deidara limped as they walked through the woods from the previous nights activities. Kabuto smirked as he too felt the soreness of him and Orochimaru's lovemaking. It would be a piece of cake to take out the blonde.

About a half an hour later they were standing at a rock formation in the middle of nowhere. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him along with him. Deidara groaned a few times as his body protested to the exertion. Sasori smirked as he pulled the blonde to the top. They looked down into some of clearest water Deidara had ever seen.

Deidara grinned and let himself fall off the cliff into the water. Sasori rolled his eyes and followed. Deidara surfaced and Sasori came up to him a moment later. "The water is so warm, un." Deidara said with a smile. Sasori nodded and smiled at the blonde who looked delectable in the water.

The sun shown just off the rocks casting the water in a soft glow. It caught Deidara's hair and shimmered against his pale skin. His red lips stood out against the paleness and Sasori had no choice butt o kiss him. They clung to each other and let themselves sink to the bottom of the water. With no need for air they stayed that way a while.

They finally resurfaced and Sasori suggested they swim and explore. Deidara was all too happy to stay in the water. They sank again and began to swim around looking at rocks, fish, reefs, and other water creatures.

Deidara was too caught up to notice that anyone else was there. In a flash Kabuto was on him and they were battling it out beneath the water. Kabuto finally produced a syringe from his pocket and jabbed it into Deidara's leg. The blonde stopped struggling and began to go limp.

His eyes closed as he sank to the bottom of the water. Kabuto turned to look for the red head and was surprised to find that Sasori was there in front of him. Sasori kicked out and struck Kabuto in the chest. Kabuto flew back against the rocks and came right back at the red head.

Sasori reached forward to slice Kabuto's neck with his fingernails and was struck with a syringe in his upper arm. Kabuto wasn't able to inject Sasori with a lot of the drug but it did the trick. Sasori began to go limp and Kabuto grabbed the red head and pulled him to the surface.

Sasori was in a daze as Kabuto hauled him out of the water. He picked up the red head and threw him over his shoulder. He headed to the hideout and while it took him longer to get there he was still very quick. He hauled Sasori into the infirmary and strapped him to the table.

The doctor looked on in curiosity and fear. "Prep him for his blood. He is Lord Orochimaru's cure." Kabuto said. The doctor nodded and began setting up blood tubes to extract Sasori's blood. Kabuto ran down the corridor to Orochimaru's room. He slipped inside and stepped up to the bed. "My Lord, it is time." He said with a smile.

Orochimaru smiled and held out his hand. Kabuto took it and kissed his fingers one by one. Kabuto slid his arms under Orochimaru and picked up the frail being. He carried him into the infirmary and laid him on the empty bed next to the red head. The doctor hooked the blood tube up to Orochimaru's arm from Sasori's. "Now we wait." He said and left the room.

Sasori opened his eyes and tried to focus. He rolled his head to the side and came face to face with his past. "Orochimaru. Why the hell am I here?" Sasori asked groggily. Orochimaru wheezed and glared. "You are the only cure for this retched disease that has plagued my body, but it is good to see you lover." Orochimaru cooed.

Sasori glared as hard as he could under the influence of the drug. "You and I are no longer anything to each other. What you will be is dead when I get through with you." Sasori growled. Kabuto moved over to Sasori's side. "That will be hard to do considering you won't be alive when we are done." Kabuto said and injected Sasori with a heavier dose of sedative.


	21. Chapter 20

Blood Is Blood Ch 20

The mansion was full of tension. Sasori and Deidara had failed to return from their outing and Kabuto was missing. Konan paced back and forth as she thought of all the things that could have gone wrong. Zetsu finally got up and left the mansion. He needed to find the two vampires and locate the missing boy.

He followed the scent of Sasori and Deidara until it disappeared at a body of rocks housing water beneath them. His only thought was that Sasori had brought Deidara here and that they were swimming and lost track of time. He dived into the water to make a quick sweep and circled the rocks into a canyon.

What he found there was an unconscious Deidara floating face down in the water. Sasori was nowhere to be seen. Zetsu pulled Deidara from the water and headed back to the mansion. He laid Deidara on the table and began looking over him. Kakuzu was at his side doing the same.

They found the needle mark and immediately went on high alert. Kakuzu mixed a drug that would wake the blonde from the drug induced sleep. He injected the fluid into the blonde's arm and within a minute he began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked around and then a frantic panic took over.

He jumped up and was on defense until he saw the familiar faces. "Where is Kabuto?" He asked loudly. Everyone looked at him in concern. "Where is he, un?" He asked again. "He's not here. Is he in trouble?" Konan asked. Deidara glared hard.

"He is the trouble, un. He attacked me in the water. I tried to fight him off and he stuck a needle in my leg." Deidara growled. A gasp went through the room. Konan stood looking at Deidara skeptically. "Are you sure it was him? Maybe you hit your head or you couldn't see very clearly." She said.

Deidara slapped a vase off the table. It exploded against a far wall. "Don't ask me stupid questions like that. It was him. Where is Sasori, Danna?" He asked looking around. Zetsu shook his head as everyone turned to him. "I looked but there was no sign of him." He said sullenly.

Deidara headed for the door. Pein got to him just barely. "Wait, Deidara we need a plan before running out there half cocked." He said. Deidara reluctantly turned around and headed back to the others. Pein was right. After a few minutes of squabbling it was decided that they would all go out and try to find Sasori.

They would need all their noses to find the red heads scent if they were to find him. Zetsu and Tobi walked slowly. They looked at the foot prints that led to the water and then went from the water, where the foot prints were a little heavier as if someone was carrying something or someone.

The foot prints disappeared into the trees and Zetsu climbed up in the trees to pick up the scent. He looked down at Tobi. "I can smell them both here." He said moving along the trees and then back down to the ground after a while. Tobi smiled as he picked up the scent himself. It led them to a grassy area in the middle of a bunch of trees.

Pein and Konan showed up a moment later as did Kakuzu and Hidan. Kisame and Itachi weren't far behind and Deidara was with them. Zabuza and Haku arrived a little bit later. Pein and Zabuza looked around the area as the others tried to search with the scent. Pein reached down and moved some brush aside.

A trap door like a manhole cover made itself known and Pein pulled it open. The smell hit them like a ton of bricks. Not a bad sewer smell but the smell of other vampires. Sasori's scent was among them. They dropped into the underground corridor.

Pein and Zabuza allowed the vampires to lead as they had perfect night vision. The werewolves were good with scent but not so much sight. They moved down the corridor. Sasori's blood was thicker in scent as they moved. Almost to the infirmary corridor a vampire guard came in to alert them of the presence.

Kabuto reacted quickly by unhooking the blood tubes and picking up Orochimaru. He disappeared through a door and down a corridor to a hidden exit on the other side of the woods. He only hoped they had gotten enough of Sasori's blood to help his lord.

They burst into the infirmary. Sasori lay unconscious on a table, a blood tube hanging from his arm spilling his blood onto the floor. Deidara reversed the tube and hooked it to his own arm. His blood began to flow into Sasori. He sat on the opposite bed waiting for his red head to wake. It didn't happen.

"He has lost way to much blood. They must have planned on bleeding him dry." Pein said. Haku hooked up a blood tube to Sasori's other arm. He opened the pump and allowed his blood to run into Sasori. He reached across and took Deidara's hand for reassurance.

Deidara smiled at Haku half heartedly. He was grateful for his friends, no for his family. A half an hour later there was still no response from Sasori. Deidara was on the verge of passing out when Kakuzu removed the tube from him. Konan stepped up and Kakuzu nodded at her insistence.

He hooked the blood tube to her and then turned on the pump. Zetsu removed Haku's so it wouldn't cause him damage. He placed the tube in his own arm and turned on the pump. Kisame and Itachi took their turn as well but it seemed as though it was pointless. They had simply been too late. The blood tubes were removed and Deidara was now in a state of denial.

Haku hugged him as he cried and when he fell to his knees, Haku cradled him in his lap. Haku too was crying for the unfairness. Everyone stayed in a solemn silence as Pein stepped up to cover Sasori with a sheet. "Don't count me out just yet." Sasori said gripping Pein's hand.

Pein pulled the sheet back and looked the red head in the eye. Sasori looked rough to say the least but he was with them once more. He sat up and groaned at the nausea and the headache that racked him. A blonde blur came from nowhere, nearly knocking him off the bed onto the floor.

"Danna, Oh my god, un. I thought you were gone for good. We all gave you our blood but it didn't seem to work." Deidara sobbed. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him to him. Haku was still a mess of tears in Zabuza's shoulder although now they were tears of happiness.

They all made their way back out of the underground hell they had come across and were glad to be above ground. The sun had begun to set and the woods looked like a fairytale out of a book. They all walked back home, glad that Sasori was okay but upset that Kabuto had pulled another fast one. Sasori had yet to tell them what this was all about.

"His name is Orochimaru and I was his sire. He and I were once lovers and then he went and became obsessed with killing priests. I grew tired of his sick obsession and I left him. I hadn't seen him again until Kabuto took me to his lair. Orochimaru contracted an illness. How I can't tell you simply because I do not know. My blood was his only cure." Sasori explained.

Deidara sat looking at the kitchen table as if in a trance. "Hey, there is nothing between him and I anymore." Sasori cooed in Deidara's ear. "I know, un. I just wish you had told me. I hate being blindsided." Deidara said softly. Sasori hugged him to him. "I am sorry Dei. I will tell you anything you want to know." He said. Deidara leaned on Sasori's shoulder.

"Okay, un. I want to be prepared if they ever come back." Deidara said into Sasori's neck. Sasori pet Deidara's hair as he kissed his forehead. Deidara fell asleep on Sasori's shoulder and Konan couldn't help but laugh. "I guess it has been a long exhausting day. We should have all been sleeping instead of vampire hunting." She said jokingly.

Pein smiled. "I say we all take a good nap and then we can do something fun so Konan won't kill us all for being depressing and boring." He said blocking a playful punch from Konan. Everyone agreed and headed to their rooms. Sasori carried Deidara into their room and placed him on their bed. He covered him up and turned to close the door.

He stopped short and glared daggers as hard as he possibly could. "Hello Lover."


	22. Epilogue

Blood Is Blood Epilogue

"Orochimaru, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasori ground out. His teeth were clenched and so were his fists. Orochimaru smiled sickly. "Now is that any way to treat an old lover who you healed?" He said sweetly. Sasori glared daggers.

"You mean that I healed against my will." Orochimaru laughed lightly. He waved his hand in a 'what does it matter?' gesture. Sasori moved forward in lightning quick speed ready to pummel Orochimaru to the floor. "Ah, ah, ah Sasori. You don't want to wake up your little blonde toy." He said with a wag of his finger.

Sasori looked over his shoulder to the sleeping blond. He turned back around to face Orochimaru. "Let's get something straight. Deidara is twice the lover you ever were. I suggest getting out of here before I tear you to shreds or I sick the werewolves on you instead. I know how much you like them." Sasori said smoothly.

"Ek, werewolves! They are mangy beasts that spread disease like rabid bats!" Orochimaru hissed. He scowled at Sasori who stood there with a calm look on his face. Sasori smiled then. "Then I would leave before they descend on you. They are very light sleepers." He grinned as he watched Orochimaru's face turn to hatred and disgust.

He turned and fled out Sasori's window. He stopped in the opening. "This isn't over, lover." He grinned at Sasori. "Yes, yes it is you sleazy reptile." Sasori grinned now. Orochimaru glared and hissed as he fled the window. Sasori closed the window and locked it. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Deidara's hip. He would have to watch out for him a lot more.

Morning came slowly but brightly. Vampires have a keen sense of time and werewolves can smell the sun before it rises. Everyone made their way into the kitchen. Groggy werewolves were accompanied by sullen vampires. "You all act as though we didn't save Sasori yesterday." Konan said.

"We very nearly lost him." Hidan said. He hadn't cursed which made everyone a little worried. "It just means we are going to have to step up our game is all." Konan said. "Yeah we are. Orochimaru was here last night in mine and Deidara's room." Deidara gasped and grabbed Sasori's hand. "I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of him." Sasori said taking Deidara's hand in his.

The worry etched on everyone's faces made it hard to be confident that they were going to be alright. Pein and Zabuza were the only ones who didn't seem worried. They would handle whatever came their way. They had created this family and they would fight tooth and nail to keep it. Orochimaru and Kabuto would be no match for them now that they knew who they were and what they were capable of.

Zetsu looked at Tobi and put his arm around his lover. He would be damned if he would let that slimy bastard near his raven. He had found a reason in life to fight and to love and he would protect that with his life. Tobi laid his head on Zetsu's shoulder and sighed. He knew he was in good hands.

Haku sat on Zabuza's lap. He leaned against his lover with ease. He wasn't too worried about what was possibly to come. Zabuza would never let anything happen to him. He really had no reason to panic. He relaxed against the werewolf and smiled as Zabuza wrapped his arms around him.

Pein held Konan's hand and rubbed her fingers. She was a fighter and she would never give an inch if her family was in danger. She was the woman of the house and everyone's mother figure. She was like a rabid lioness protecting her cubs. She would never back down. She smiled at Pein as she could read his mind. He didn't doubt she probably could.

Kakuzu looked over at his silver haired vampire. He loved the boy so much. He knew hell would be paid its dues if anything happened to his lover. He was a werewolf and wolves love raw meat. He would sink his teeth into anything that threatened his precious Jashinist. He took Hidan and pulled him closer and Hidan welcomed it.

Kisame leaned back in his chair. He watched Itachi out the corner of his eye. He knew it wouldn't be long before Itachi moved closer. Inch by inch he moved, getting nearer and nearer. Kisame rolled his eyes and smiled. He grabbed the Uchiha and pulled him to his side. Itachi turned to glare but couldn't hold it as he laid his head against Kisame's chest. Kisame would die for him and he knew it.

Sasori eyed Deidara openly. He had waited for decades to find someone worthy of his time. Now that he had him he would play hell on whoever tried to take him. Orochimaru had been a fling to pass the time with. He hadn't loved the sleaze he had simply enjoyed the sex. Deidara was his whole world. He loved him completely. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist. He pulled the red closer to him and propped his chin on Sasori's shoulder. Sasori was all for it.

Things were far from perfect. Things were going to get rough from time to time. They had proved loyal t each other time and again. Pein and Zabuza would keep putting up a good fight to end the war and the others would keep opening the door to new family members. Speaking of which there was a knock at the door.

Pein went to answer it and was welcomed with the sight of two young boys. He looked them over and decided they didn't look dangerous. He stepped to the side and allowed them in. The rest of the family had gathered in the hall to see who had shown up. A black haired boy stood with a silver haired boy. They were not new vampires by any means.

The raven haired boy looked past Pein into the hallway. His eyes lit up as he eyed one person in particular. "Itachi, I finally found you." He said with a soft smile. Itachi rushed forward and threw his arms around the younger boy. "Welcome home little brother. Who is your friend?" He asked. Sasuke smiled widely. "This is my lover Suigetsu." He pulled the silver haired boy forward and Pein and Zabuza were all too happy to welcome them in.

_years later_

The family had grown two more members since Sasuke and Suigetsu had shown up. A young girl named Karin and a boy named Juugo. Konan was all too happy to have another girl to talk to but made sure she knew her place. Juugo had become great friends with Sasuke and Suigetsu and the four newcomers were usually inseparable.

Orochimaru had yet to show his face but no one doubted that he would. The war seemed to be dwindling as more and more covens were being made for both species. A little bloodshed was expected from time to time. As the saying goes you can't teach old dogs new tricks. No pun intended. Pein and Zabuza couldn't be happier with the outcome. The family stood at sixteen members and they could only hope that one day they would have a much bigger coven. Right now they were content with the family they already created.


End file.
